


【长连】绝对服从

by All_Hope_Lies_in_Doom



Series: 原著脑扩向杜铁三部曲 [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (Comics), FF (Comics), Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Iron Man (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel ANAD, Marvel Ultimate Universe, Ultimates Comics
Genre: M/M, 世界又要末日了, 十二万个冷笑话, 想要修炼成希克曼却和本迪斯一样水, 杜铁里奇, 正剧向, 段子集锦, 漫画感十足（据说）, 话痨向
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-05-13 04:51:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 37,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_Hope_Lies_in_Doom/pseuds/All_Hope_Lies_in_Doom
Summary: 若有人在三十六个月前对Tony Stark说：”你将为一个超级反派流光所有眼泪“，Tony只会亲手把那无可救药的人关进雷文克罗夫特疯人院。然而，时空旅行权威专家Victor von Doom曾说，时间是条长河，未来流动且瞬息千变。未来主义者Tony本人也认同，某一个未来是不存在的，只存在成千上万种未来可能性。所以，永不说永不。——管你谈论的是科学、是哲学、是人生，还是Tony Stark的爱与恨。





	1. Chapter 1

若有人在三十六个月前对Tony Stark说：”你将为一个超级反派流光所有眼泪“，Tony只会亲手把那无可救药的可怜人关进雷文克罗夫特疯人院。

然而，时空旅行权威专家Victor von Doom曾说，时间是条长河，未来流动且瞬息千变【1】。

未来主义者Tony本人也认同，  **_某一个_ ** 未来是不存在的，只存在成千上万种未来 **_可能性_  ** 【2】。

所以，永不说永不。——管你谈论的是科学、是哲学、是人生，还是Tony Stark的爱与恨。

 

**距现在一个月的 _未来_ ，纽约，曼哈顿上空。**

他可能死了。

这是Tony Stark的天才大脑在一瞬间就意识到，却完全无法消化的信息。

魔法屏障在Tony眼前炸裂，紫色光斑四射挥发，像冥后珀尔塞福涅充满诅咒的泪水决堤在斯堤克斯河畔。

“不不不不不不不！！！——”如果这样惨不忍闻的哀嚎，真能让肝肠寸断、心肺惧裂的痛减轻一分，Tony只愿把整个自己倾倒掏空。

“Tony，我们 **_彻底_ ** 失去了Victor的信号……恶名铁人的一切生命体征都……”向来对老板不假颜色的F.R.I.D.A.Y声音微颤，平日的伶牙俐齿全无踪影，不知说些什么来安慰Tony，终化作一声叹息。

“这、不、可、能。  **_绝无_ ** 可能！！！Stephen?” Tony咬紧牙关、不死心地求证。Victor是仅次于Stephen的法师亚魁。倘若科学无法保护他，还有他引以为傲的魔法。这辈子头一次，Tony希望那该死的魔法能该死地奏效这么一次。

就一次。

良久，至尊法师虚弱的声音跨越半个宇宙，终落入Tony耳部感应器的频率：“我们……失去了Victor……”

“骗子！！Stephen，你个……”他使劲眨眼，泪水却怎么也停不下来。迎面而来的金色能量波点燃了整个纽约天空，Tony却觉得眼前一黑，跌落在地。靠着本能及时躲过近在咫尺的巨大光子能量爆炸，却没躲过又一次心碎。

这是关于扩散的残酷化学实验，一滴强酸落在Tony心头，剧痛随着神经网迅速蔓延到五脏六腑、四肢百骸，直至他全身血液都被这名为“痛苦”的强酸溶解侵蚀。

一次次经历死亡，他却从未变得更坚强。

队长、Bruce、Reed、Rhodey、如今是Victor……

多次Tony难辞其咎，尤其是这一次……

害死Victor的人竟是他！

“Tony，振作，我们已经失去了……  **_他_  ** ……不能再失去 **_你_  ** ！……Tony，……”Stephen的声音越来越微弱……

“Stephen？你说什么？”

没有回答。

“Stephen?”

那语音频道终于陷入一片死寂。

还未来得及调试信号，Tony就被迎面而来的攻击余波击倒在地。

但他不能倒。  **_现在_ ** 不能倒。

他叫自己复仇者。背负着的不仅仅是Victor的血债和Stephen未卜的安危，更有Victor、Stephen与他共同的事业——他身后是手无寸铁的天下苍生，是他们曾发誓守护的这个世界。

Tony挣扎着爬起，发觉在魔法保护下一直毫发无伤的自己，终于因为紫色护盾的彻底粉碎、铁人盔甲的撕裂而遭受重创。自己的血混着根本刹不住的泪水溢满眼眶。肉体的疼痛Tony早已习以为常，心间无以承受的悲伤也终化为力量。强迫自己几乎被击垮的意志力再掌盔甲形态控制，被爆炸余波打碎的铁人盔甲重新排列、碎片飞速组合……

“谁若伤他性命，我必 **_亲手_ ** 奉还。”

“叮”的一声，面甲落下。

愤怒、悲伤、万念俱灰。虚空吞噬了一切希望的曙光，只余下聚于掌心、足以切碎Hulk皮肤的强大斥力炮光束。

这一次，Tony瞄准眼前敌人  **_、_  ** 再无犹豫——

**现在，法国南部豪华庄园，Victor von Doom的暂时居所。**

“你若正等着人类史上 **_最伟大_  ** 的发明家夸你，至少告诉我，我手里这他妈到底是啥玩意儿？”Tony把玩着一个三指来厚，直径不到一掌宽的金属环。

细致流畅的哑光绿线条交错纵横于亮银表面，组成某种繁复典雅的中世纪纹案——而这对未来主义者Tony来说，是场再糟糕不过的审美惨剧——简直比小蜘蛛的嘴、贱贱的脸、狼叔的体味和绿巨人的裸体更可怕。Victor将它递给Tony时，一脸骄傲简直破表——如同古董收藏家向狗屁不懂的富商炫耀他最叹为观止的大师级艺术品。

经历了长达十五天的，诸如“当 **_Tony_ ** 在 **_Victor的_ ** 工作室埋头苦干到凌晨三点时，背景音乐应是古典乐还是古典摇滚”、“可持续能源应由国企集中控制还是私有化运营”、“薯片这种地道的美国土产应蘸着拉特维尼亚鱼子酱还是Nutella吃”、“新设计优化的背后原理应使用魔法还是科学”、“裸穿盔甲要不要脱毛”、“为什么Tony永远对，而最终Victor总有办法让他住嘴，不管多么不合时宜”等一系列唇枪舌战后，面对Victor这早该在十世纪前就让十字军烧个一干二净的邪典美学，身心交瘁的Tony实在懒得给出比一个白眼更多的反馈。

Tony难得直白的提问赢得了Victor一向直白的反问：“你觉得像什么？“

“审美喂狗教镇教珠宝‘天鹅颈的消亡’——凶手末日博士。你若打算送给  **_某位女士_  ** ……大家伙宽又厚，哪位倒了八百辈子霉的美人不幸带上它，脖子秒没。”

Victor不置一词，一手插进西裤兜里，一手轻晃着从刚才起就不离手的高脚杯，目光追逐着Tony每一举手每一投足，悄悄捕捉Tony脸上或生动夸张或细微难辨的表情，眉梢嘴角都是清浅笑意。

Tony浑然不觉（也可能是装的），Victor也浑然不觉（如假包换的）。末日博士会露出这样的表情，简直比他改邪归正更天方夜谭。

“当然了，Victor，你若是量着我们的 **_老朋友_  ** Reed的脖子定做的，当我没说。”

Victor眉头一紧，眼中笑意如退潮般一点点消失，微扬的唇角渐渐低垂，神采飞扬的目光也仿佛凝住。

一旁Tony显然被金属环霸占了注意力，只自顾自地抱怨着：”可怜的美人戴上它，一看就跟你这笨重的锡皮人（Tin Man）是一对！“Tony愤然的目光甩到Victor经过严密的表情管理回归正轨的脸上，为着一场臆想中的惜香怜玉。“而没有美人……“Tony指着自己的脑袋，手指轻轻打转：“没有 **_这里正常_ ** 的人会乐意被认为与  **_末日_  ** ·  **_他妈的_  ** ·  **_@#$%_  ** ·  **_博士_  ** 是一对。”

然后Tony看见该死好看的Victor，嘴角牵起一个该死好看的弧度——就连他左颊小疤也是这种无声嘲讽又玩味的弧度的完美镜像。目光却不带丝毫温度，俊俊的，却又坏坏的，没人能对这样一张脸说“不”。这让Tony感到一种秒被打脸的疼痛。

Victor轻抿一小口红酒，趁Tony愣神儿，将小半杯葡萄汁塞进Tony空着的那只手里，原本的酒精一如往常地被Victor悄悄用魔法替换成了三倍糖分。即使以Victor的智商至今也没想透美国人为何这般嗜糖如命，但他知道Tony喜欢这个。更大的疑惑是Tony如何几十年如一日地保持着火辣性感的身材。白色工字背心与金棕色肌肤的对比造成强烈的视觉冲击。Victor放任自己的目光顺着Tony优美的颈侧线条滑向裸露的锁骨，途经轻薄衣料几乎绷不住的胸大肌，最终流连至Tony那两条充满力量的手臂。正是它们打造出一副以残缺的肉体凡躯跻身超英领袖的战甲；正是它们在一切发生比都指向毁灭与绝望时，力挽狂澜挖出一条独属于绝境勇者的凯旋之路；正是它们亲手击败自己的恶魔，攀着陡峭刀山在一片旧债血海中自我救赎；正是它们在现实冲撞信仰时拍案而起，振臂一呼，引领伙伴们不计代价抗战到底；也正是它们一次次在全球危机的第一战线，撑起那渐渐倾塌的天空一角……更别提它们被同时折向后时，这蕴含无限力量的坚强肉体与受困其中的万丈灵魂之光，都同样令Victor着迷。

心中波澜万千，Victor惊觉自己不由自主地绕到了Tony背后。赶在自己伸手掌握Tony的手腕、将无时不刻都在不自觉地卖弄性感的Tony狠狠压向工作室的墙面前，Victor停下了动作——他仍记得两小时后Tony便要坐飞机回纽约——连续坐六小时。而Tony对魔法的厌恶让”消痛咒“这个可能性从一开始就被划掉。以Victor对Tony的了解，Tony甚至会嘴硬地称不痛然后逼疯自己的同时也彻底逼疯他，然后倔强地登上飞机独留他一人在心疼中品味意犹未足的懊恼。于是Victor强自压下念想，一手搭上Tony的胳膊，从背后以一种虚抱着Tony的暧昧姿势，让自己另一只手中的酒杯和Tony的轻碰在一起：“在你最后一滴唾沫星子徒劳坠落在Doom完美到无以辩驳的美学汪洋中之前，Stark……不管你多么热衷于饰演西西弗斯这个角色， 你也需要补充水分了。”

看，如果末日博士能像F.R.I.D.A.Y.那样有个静音键，他甚至可以  **_看上去_  ** 像个体贴的人。Tony扭过头，在两人交汇的目光中将杯中果汁一饮而尽。此刻近在咫尺的Victor竟更加容光焕发，皮囊上那些嘲讽玩味的弧度也仿佛在一瞬间磨平了棱角，被温柔有礼的线条一一替代——这一定是喉间甘甜麻痹了Tony引以为傲的判断力。所以当Tony惊觉自己竟盯着Victor因美酒滋润而变得性感潋滟的薄唇，寻思着它会不会也同方才滑过喉间的葡萄汁那样凉凉又甘甜时，他挣脱开Victor本就不紧密的怀抱，把手中金属环举到Victor的鼻子前。“咱先不谈审美，Victor。你才不懂用送礼这种 **_正常方式_ ** 泡妞。”——他就只会简单粗暴地刷脸，像一块黏在鞋底的可恶口香糖那样怎么也甩不掉，确保自己的脸随时在对方最狼狈的时刻，出现在攻略对象的视线内。“那么……难道说……这其实是某种卧室玩具吗？“这个假说让Tony漂亮的蓝眼珠突然一亮，驻满星光。“是不是少了点什么？”兴致大起地反复翻看找寻，也没看见环扣，锁链之类的机关……

“是个 **_项圈_  ** 。还有，Stark……”低沉声线裹着浓厚口音滑入Tony耳蜗，带着酒香的呼吸喷洒在耳沿。Tony这才后知后觉地意识到两人站得真他妈近——“我以为……比之美人，铁壳头（Shell Head）才与锡皮人登对——那才是锡皮人用他 **_完·美·的_  ** 审美为自己挑选的  **_唯·一_  ** 珍宝。珍宝哪能轻易示人？  **_束之地牢_  ** 不为人知才好。”自成一派的东欧式抑扬顿挫让本正常的每个音节都变得无比性感。每个字都那么浅显通俗，出自这个天生缺乏幽默感、字典里一切“轻浮”相关的释义皆被彻底抹除的末日博士嘴里时，却一瞬间生涩难懂。你永远拿不准他是十二万分认真到不开玩笑，还是开玩笑时也十二万分认真。说他别无深意吧，他又总能把“无法信任魔法那就相信我”、“我们需要彼此”这样的话轻飘飘地说出来（当然Tony并不知，作为 **_尼采_ ** 与 **_马基雅维利_  ** 的虔诚信徒，Victor此生鲜与人谈论“信任”这个话题。至于说展露需求，更是绝无仅有）。

Tony几乎要觉得耳廓被Victor的唇压住了，心口乱成错综复杂的电路。Victor这突如其来的狡猾表白（？）就是那条超负荷电流，霸道碾过Tony心间每条回路，无视额定值，熔断绝缘层，终致短路。

但Tony可不是情窦初开的娇羞少女。他微微挺胸收腹，双肩却无比轻松，双臂自然下垂，让自己看上去慵懒性感又不至于攻击性十足。他用屁股想也知道，这下Victor的目光正紧紧盯在他因这样的站姿格外突出的翘臀上。然后，火上浇油的Tony Stark式挑逗性发言——“  **_项圈_  ** 是吗？嗷，宝贝。还没来及告诉你，我的私人飞机临时被Clint和Barnes借走了，今晚不飞纽约了。”一边说着，蓝眼睛长睫毛星人一边用自己在小至各类酒会、大至世界末日劫后余生的现场引无数美人折腰进自己怀里的微笑，冲Victor眨眼。钢铁直男都被他掰弯，少女都恨不得为他一夜长大，外星人都被他勾走，拒美色于千里之外的国王此刻当然也未能幸免。

简直要命！Victor大手忙捂住Tony作乱的迷人大眼，心跳却并未因此平静几分。好在Tony与他已拉开稍许距离，令自己在Tony的蛊惑下过于轻易动摇的情绪不至于彻底暴露。这才让惯于掌控一切，一旦做出决定就丝毫不动摇，并把底牌藏在最后一手的Victor稍微找回几分平衡感。而Tony语气中丝毫不加掩饰的热切期盼，更令Victor深深动容。Victor一贯漠然冷肃的目光渐柔，投向Tony打包好，随时等着随从来取的行李，嘴角勾起一丝了然的弧度：“你的 **_哪架_  ** 私人飞机？”

“接我回纽约的 **_那架_  ** ！”Tony闲着的那只手伸进Victor的毛衣下摆摸索着往上，懊恼地发现毛衣下果然还穿着紧身T恤。那个真空铠甲的末日博士，大概把他的“新装”与皇冠作为过往的陪葬埋进深渊里。Tony在心里咒骂，只恨没赶上好年代。

“哦？想必你闲置半月的盔甲会因重获主人宠爱而雀跃不已。”Victor粽眸一点一点染红。被捂住双眼的Tony可看不见，只觉得Victor的声音还该死的冷静。所以Tony在把Victor一丝不苟地扎进裤腰的T恤拔出来的过程中，五指隔着单薄衣料描摹着熟悉的腹肌沟壑，轻车驾熟地从正面往下，装作不小心地滑过那片热源，满意地听见Victor短蹙的一声粗喘，虽然轻得几乎像是幻听。Tony装作吓了一跳，让手指飞速“逃离”那片危险禁地，“仓促间”又“不小心”刮到敏感部位。Victor的呼吸因此粗重起来。

哼，Tony心道：你爱装我就陪你玩到底呗。虽然自己也并不是毫无反应。“我  **_昨晚_  ** 刚给它喷好新漆。"随口找个临时理由对Tony来说简直小菜一碟。

“穿我的。“Victor牢牢握住Tony不安分的手，拇指轻轻摩挲着Tony手腕上那些清浅的勒痕。”反正也不是第一次了【3】。”

“你是说，你趁着 **_我_ ** 不省人事，从 **_我_ ** 的实验室偷出来的 **_我_ ** 的装甲？”

“世界上大部分人口都知道，它上面写满了我的名字。但只要你需要……”

“打住！可怕的污染源离我远点。不要！再说这几天累死。你知道么，七成交通事故来自疲劳驾驶，比酒精和大麻更可怕。”过去半个月都是折腾——白天，Tony一直暗中让Victor协助自己，一起为IAEA（国际原子能机构）设计可持续能源的蓝图。晚上……Tony甚至不愿回想……而Victor居然每早打坐，中午弹琴画画玩西洋剑，然后不知哪来的时间开发出这么个玩意儿。

Victor当然明白Tony的暗示，他当然也并不打算真的赶着Tony走。毕竟，正是Victor本人，选在最后一晚拿出这个好玩意儿给好奇宝宝看。

“是个项圈，但不是个一般项圈。”

“还不一般？“Tony饶有兴趣地凑近端详。”怎么不一般法？难道又要配着你该死的魔法玩？”

“这曾是Richards的技术，隔壁宇宙的Richards。”

一盆凉水当头浇下。Tony翻了个白眼。没得玩儿了，恕他直言，虽然Reed是Tony最尊重的好朋友之一，甚至可能是全球最聪明的人——但他名字下次出现在“好玩儿”旁边，一定是Ultron一举斩获联合国人权奖和诺贝尔和平奖桂冠那年。

“你居然不介意使用Reed的技术了？”

“反向工程。同样的事儿Doom当然能做到，且理所当然比Richards做得更好。”

“Victor · 和Reed斗气是我每天起床动力· von Doom。”Tony把项圈哐当一声随意丢在桌上，鼓起掌来。“让我替现在甚至看不到你努力的Reed夸夸你。”

“我以为没人比你更清楚，我每天起床动力 **_到底_ ** 是什么。”也正因如此，他们需要彼此。每次看见Tony，Victor就仿佛赤身裸体站在一面魔镜前，看见另一个版本的自己。

正是背负的过去，渐渐重合的前路，以及每天起床动力让他们心照不宣地走到了一起。

“噢，那当然，Tony洞悉一切宇宙真理，而我没法阻止他。”Tony耸肩摊手，好像这是件无比无奈的难题。

“Stark，Richards或许不曾告诉你，这个项圈可以控制脑电波，一旦陷入其中，就要 **_绝对服从_ ** 主人的命令。” 

闻言Tony面色惨白，变得比铁人装甲的绝对速度还快。

“所以，Tony，从现在起你可要乖乖听我话，不然……”Victor嘴角抹过熟悉的弧度，眼神几分玩味，令他整个人看起来都仿佛邪气了。这是个令敌人发颤的末日博士式经典微笑。“我想，它圈在你脖子上一定漂亮极了。”

Tony胃里翻搅着，没法形容这种感受，不是恐惧，更像一根钢针毫无预警地戳入脊髓。那反应并非心理层面，更像某种条件反射，而他自己甚至不知条件是什么？

“没有陷阱能困住Doom两次【4】。所以即使是Richards的科技，我也能弄明白。Stark……”Victor目光离开项圈，终于发现Tony的反常。Victor笑容僵在脸上，不假思索地瞬移到Tony身边，大手安抚似地落上Tony颤抖不止的肩 。“你……？”

“别碰我！”Tony甩开Victor的手，大退一步。“你这个  **_疯狂的疯子_  ** ！”

Victor不及收回的手仿佛定格在了半空，亲眼看着钢铁侠的盔甲在Tony周身一片片浮现。

两人独处时，Tony已经好几个月不曾穿过装甲了。Victor甚至要以为Tony连隐形模式这种最基础的防范都免除了。

而现在……随着“叮”的一声面甲严密闭合，连Tony迷人的蓝眼睛都彻底消失在冰冷的面甲背后。

Victor当然明白这意味着什么。Tony最新版的盔甲全以他本人意念控制，若非处于极大的焦虑沮丧中，盔甲不会这样……

与人打交道、替人梳理情绪、维持一段长期的亲密关系，向来是超级全才Victor少有的知识盲区。在他用冰冷的铁甲面具隔绝了世界、更藏起了自己的年岁中，Victor不屑从他精贵的时间里抽出哪怕一秒在那盲区补习精进。Doom不屑顺应他人，而世界理当顺应Doom。从未在意他人感受，又何须补习？而现在，他头一次吞下后悔的苦果，因在自己长期忽略的盲区绊倒摔了个彻底而挫败不已——他不愿意、也不喜欢Tony像这样陷入焦虑与沮丧。Tony承担得已经足够多，而Victor尊重Tony的担当与抉择，唯独希望自己能给Tony一个稍作休整的肩膀。然而这一刻，与之前他亲手把Tony从自毁深渊里拉出来的每一次都不一样，如今他根本不知Tony的情绪源于何事。

他该说点什么呢？也许他该再试着抱抱Tony，如果Tony愿意的话……

呆怔间，Victor的俊颜皱成一团，孤傲狼王充满邪气的大眼在这一瞬间露出大狗狗一样迷茫的眼神，那看上去仿佛很委屈。

"回纽约。”Tony说——对F.R.I.D.A.Y.说。全副武装的钢铁侠破窗而出，消失在Victor的视线里。

Victor站在一地碎玻璃中央，分割成一段段的月光下，他的影子拉得很长很长。

右拇指挨上中指，把Tony传送回来只在一响指之间。

寒冷夜风扑面，一并漏进来的还有街头喧嚣。为保护Tony的安全，以防不自量力的宵小前来打扰他们的研究以及……小聚，这些天Victor做了几件他向来不屑为之的事儿。升级安全等级，更用魔法增强了听觉，所以位于法国南部、偏远安静的别馆也隐隐能听见远处不夜城的精彩热闹。

他右手终于放下，背着手望向窗外Tony离去的方向，若有所思。夜幕的阴影很快吞没了一身黑毛衣的他……

**当晚，某豪华套间。**

Tony浑身赤裸着，只剩一条三角裤和小白袜，脖子上挂着一个金项圈。他蹲坐在地，弓着背，长手长脚的整个人蜷成一团。长臂抱膝，脑袋耷拉着埋在膝头。大理石地面冰凉透骨，Tony却浑然未觉，犹自沉溺在沮丧中。翻倒在地的是刚被他一脚踹翻的食盘。食物的香味让他胃里恶心更重。他不记得上次自己进食是多久之前，这令他更加虚弱了。

讽刺的是，拒绝进食，竟成了数天来唯一还能自己做主的事儿。

他像一只被拔去利爪的高贵豹王，被下作的敌人圈养在这个华丽牢笼中。牢笼中唯一的陪伴除了挂钟每小时沉重嗡钝的报时，就只有一台实时转播着钢铁侠盔甲造成的新灾难和S.I股价跌停新闻的电视——假设Justin Hammer那张令人作呕的脸不突然出现、给Tony下达新命令的话。

他的铁人盔甲整齐叠放在电视下方。而Tony却没法穿上它，因为这个该死的项圈。

再……试……一次……试着把项圈从脖子上摘下来……——这想法才刚刚划过脑海，心肌就一阵无法承受的钝痛。Tony迫使自己集中精力，试着抬起仿佛灌了铅的双臂，双手却仿佛已经不属于自己，根本没法接近自己的脖子。

“冷静一下，Anthony，你这么不听‘主人’的话，会让自己心脏病突发。”Hammer的声音里分明透着愉悦。

“啊……”呼吸突然变得困难，嗓子发紧，像被恶魔之手挤压着的心脏，连跳动都不被允许。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！操……！！！！！！！”Tony惊醒在他位于纽约的卧室，自己的卧室，不是Hammer庄园。Tony一手摸了摸自己光溜溜的脖子，一手捂着胸口大口喘气。

梦里痛感太真实，就好像下一秒他就要死于心肌梗塞。松绿睡袍被冷汗湿透，银色系带早不知何时早被他扯落。或者说，他根本没印象自己是何时穿上的？真他妈活见了鬼！Tony从来没有穿睡袍的习惯，难道精神恍惚到自己无意识做了奇怪的事儿都不知道？

“这有什么奇怪的，Tony？你那时浑身打着冷颤，想把自己裹起来，手往枕边一伸就……”

Tony趴在马桶边干呕时，F.R.I.D.A.Y在一边为他分析。“所以你认为这个梦真实发生过？”

“该死！”Victor多次问他近来有没有遇上怪事儿。Tony当然知道他意有所指向那个该死的Watoomb魔杖。奇怪的是，来自另一个维度的没有，却总有一些奇奇怪怪的片段会出现在梦里。

比如他和Victor穿越去了亚瑟王年代……

比如他和Victor穿越去了未来……

比如他和Victor穿越去了古埃及……

比如他和Victor……

他知道这些是确实发生过的，在很久很久以前。

他曾试图把这些细节组织成语言，他可能讲给了Riri听不止400次……

好吧，这个魔杖频频唤起关于过去的记忆。但他妈该死的怎么都是和Victor做了XXX？

该死的Victor，就知道他送东西没安好心！

直到今天……

Tony没法分辨被Hammer的项圈奴役那只是一场臆想，还是深埋进大脑皮层间冬眠的一段真实发生的记忆。他知道现在这个宇宙已经和以前那个不一样了，但即使以Tony Stark的大脑，也分不清那些画面中有多少是这个他真实经历过，有多少又是消亡在新的时间流风暴中，被卷入的其他平行宇宙的Tony的记忆。

“我觉得就跟真的似的。”

『因为它确实发生过，Tony。』

“你Log了？”

『在平行宇宙89120里，你曾输掉了装甲战争，被Justin Hammer囚禁起来。【5】很不幸，不是每次都有末日博士从天而降英雄救美。【6】』

“你能看到已经消亡的平行宇宙？”

『不，我跟 ** _H.E.R.B.I.E._** 进行了一次交流。不幸的是 ** _桥_** 已在主宇宙和终极宇宙相撞时毁了，但很显然Richards博士与你一样有一千种保存数据的方法，Tony Stark和末日博士都是Richards博士在 ** _万物皆亡_  **（Everything Dies） 前搜索过关键字。』

“Reed早已不在，你却找了与H.E.R.B.I.E.交流的方法？”

『这归功于Richards博士 **_爱你_ ** 。』末日博士讨厌Reed Richards的第一万零一个理由。

“这还用说？谁不爱Tony？”

『他把踪迹线索留给石头人，却把他的所有智慧财富留给了你，Tony。』

“不然呢？大天才Richards博士的毕生工作，除了我还有谁能胜任？”Reed又不信任Victor。

**凌晨三点，法国南部，Doom的卧室。**

风尘仆仆的Tony一键隐藏自己的盔甲，蹑手蹑脚地摸向床边。

熟睡的Victor真该死的容光焕发又英俊迷人。此刻紧闭的双唇不会勾起仿佛谋划着什么的迷之微笑，更不会吐出什么令Tony分分钟爆炸的刻薄之词，它们就只是古典雕塑家们争相模仿的优美轮廓。Victor呼吸平稳，睡姿安定，像收起角和羽翼混入天堂的路西法，没有人知道他俊俏外表下是个世界毁灭者（Destroyer of Worlds）。轻阖的长睫就是那潘多拉盒盖，将独属于末日博士的满眼冷漠和满腹算计尽数锁进盒底。噢，熟睡的Victor是如此具有欺骗性，俊美得几乎可爱，无害得令人忍不住想往他怀里塞一只软绵绵毛茸茸的布偶熊。

这可真不公平！Tony噩梦连连，Victor却不知做着什么美梦。

『疯病又犯了，西西弗斯？像个疯子跨越半个地球从他身边逃离，然后不到两小时，又像个疯子那样不远千里飞回他床上。』

“闭嘴，F.R.I.D.A.Y!”

『你确定要这么做吗？』

“不然呢？换了你，不这么做，你晚上睡得着？”Tony轻按项圈的侧钮，“嚓”地应声而开：“如果你曾被比手腕还粗的锁链钉在地牢墙面，只因你毫不知情地掉进他家后院；如果你曾经因他三两句威胁，就与你多年好友兵戎相见；如果你被他一句话，从外太空不远千里骗到他家，最后却被他丢进地狱里……你就会学着，别相信末日博士舌尖开出的花，但别质疑他那些甚至懒于掩饰的邪恶计划会变成事实。”

沉睡中的Victor眼皮几不可见地抖动了一下，正手脚并用、小心翼翼地从床沿爬向大到夸张的国王尺寸大床中心的Tony并没有看见。

轻轻捧起Victor的脑袋，娴熟地仿佛做过无数次，唯独这次心中没被柔情蜜意填满。

直至银色项圈禁锢了Victor的颈脖，“叮”的一声扣上，Tony胸中大石才终于落下。精疲力竭地载倒在Victor床上，笼罩在拉特维尼亚手工皂的香味和Victor的气息间，沉入梦乡……

一团诡异的紫光自Tony头顶亮起，裹过Tony全身。

这一次，睡去的Tony再无梦魇骚扰。


	2. Chapter 2

**与此同时，宇宙深处。**

Valeria Richards没有掉一滴眼泪。不是她有多坚强，而是命运从未给过她脆弱的时间。

对一个六岁孩子来说（其中一半时间是在穿梭于多重宇宙的太空飞船上渡过）——她已两度见证世界末日，不止四次痛失至亲。Bentley口头坚持看她笑话，但理解他们这些自我标榜为反派，在她眼里却是反义词的傻男人的行为模式，Val从记事起就不在话下。这不，不屑作英雄的Bentley现在就无比OOC地把她的脑袋压进他乳臭未干的胸膛，等待收容她并不存在的泪水。

事故发生前，Bentley正忙着把薯片渣撒满Val的小床。他倒立床上，倒转的视线中小女孩娇小的影子正被一个高大魁梧的身影全方位笼罩着。——小公主与她专属的盔甲骑士——一个Bentley熟悉到碍眼的画面。

一身末日重甲的Doom矮下身子，金属左膝轻轻点地，双手分置Val双肩上，白色披风因此完全垂落在地板上，将小女孩的身影完全笼起来。他慈爱的目光与Val持平，口气更难得柔软：“别担心，小家伙。没有牢笼能困住Doom，Richards **_粗糙庸劣_ ** 的 **_业余_ ** 科技尤其不能。Richards夫人的隐形护盾反倒 **_勉强_ ** 算个有趣的挑战，但只需一点魔法，根本用不了多久……”

“老实说，Doom叔叔，我倒指望着不那么快出去呢。”Val是少数说话时敢直视Doom眼睛的人之一。“你和我还有很多要聊。”

Bentley摔到床上险些噎死，翻了个白眼：“快饶了我吧，Val？你被你妈关禁闭就为了这个？！它甚至不是 **_真正的_ ** Doom。”

Doom从鼻子里哼了一声。从进房间的第一刻起，他的目光也就被Bentley手里的薯片吸引了0.03秒，除此之外，就当Bentley是一团人形空气。

Val像个过于老成的大人那样叹了口气：“Doom叔叔的机甲硬件与内核A.I.技术向来惟妙惟肖以假乱真，他的敌人们经常被骗。但它几乎是靠着Doom叔叔本人的人格与记忆硬编程，并没有自主情感。当然这也与 **_外交型_ ** 末日机甲主要功能是保持Doom叔叔 **_公众形象_ ** 的 **_一致性_ ** 有关，所以叔叔没有发掘机甲的情感中枢。叔叔自有叔叔的打算，但我总觉得这儿有个被错失的良机……不管怎么说，在我们还要天天为Siri的愚蠢跳脚的年代，Tony Stark能造出F.R.I.D.A.Y那样拥有独立人格的A.I.是一个神话，而我想在末日机甲上复制这个神话。多与机甲感情交流只是最基本的开始……”

是的，Val又一次被爸妈联手关了禁闭——因她瞒着爸妈用神奇飞船外区隔离带的建材反向工程出这么一个末日机甲。当然这要部分归功于她居住在末日堡的那段时间里，Doom对她的信任与偏爱让她轻易获取了末日机甲的部分编码。得此便利，对于一个孩子来说，这仍是值得吹嘘的成就。尤其这个机甲，简直与末日博士本人相似到令人发指——它多次潜入Reed的实验室擅自修改关键参数，导致几起不大不小的实验事故。

Reed欣慰女儿在技术上的突破，但警告她只有他的实验室不许踏足。而Susan很生气，仍对女儿与前超级反派之间的亲子关系更甚她们母女而耿耿于怀。她当然不能这么直说，只怒斥女儿所造机甲不仅着装品味，连人格都要模仿616 Doom。她勒令Val拆解这个机甲未果后，就以“这样自大又满脑子危险念头的家伙对孩子们是个巨大的负面影响”为理由，把Val和机甲一同关在了Val的房间里，与未来基金会隔绝。

重新嚼起薯片，Bentley对高新科技话题永远乐此不疲：“Doom的高仿真外壳加Stark的高智商内核？你要搞一个Doom和Stark的后代？不，我是说，Doom机器人和Stark A.I.的后……”

轰隆一声巨响，Bentley跌下了床。

不，并不是末日机甲恼羞成怒搞的鬼，事实上末日机甲正一手抱着Val，一手扣住桌沿试图保持平衡。

三人震惊的目光投向门口，那儿泛着诡异红光，大门口与其所在的整面墙被生生切断，致使Val的整个卧室从主机舱分离出来。断层平整得如同被最有经验的老师傅用最精密的激光仪器切过一样。

更诡异的是，门外别说人，连个鬼都见不到。

“这可能吗，Val？这真是运算时要精确到小数点后250位的Richards的飞船？”大学时那次爆炸前，Reed曾警告Victor他的数据从248到250位是错的。

“不……”

“这不可能！！Richards博士强化过的神奇飞船甚至能挡住一只愤怒的绿巨人！”Bentley大叫。

“是魔法。”末日机甲断言。“非常强大的魔力。危险系数超越可评估范围。”

“那敢情好，终于有点趣事儿发生了。”Bentley朝Val挤挤眼：“再来点连环大爆炸什么的就更刺激了。”

“闭嘴，Bentley。爸！妈！Franklin！”Val对着通讯器大喊，却只收到一阵盲音。“我们得赶紧去看看大家。”Val盯着门口。“这下倒好，都不用费力解开我爸的封锁程序了。”

“正如Doom所料，Richards的有用程度甚至不如他老婆。”末日机甲真是无时不忘埋汰Reed。

“Doom叔叔，你 **_没在_ ** 帮忙。”在生死关头黑她老爸可一点不性感。

“Doom **_正在_ ** 帮忙。”末日机甲念念有词，一把魔法所化的紫光利刃出现在他的右手中，刀尖戳向隐形女侠的护盾。

“等等！你这个笨蛋机器人。”Bentley拔高声音尖叫：“我们已脱离主机舱，没有动力源。在真空环境中，我们之所以还没变成太空垃圾，全靠这护盾充当房间的第四面墙……然而在真空环境中，它还能支持多久就不知道了。现在还来得及，向上帝怅悔或者跟你们的Doom留个遗言……可恨我连个留遗言的人都没有——Bentley Wittman Jr， **_本该_ ** 成为 **_宇宙大爆炸以来最令人胆寒的超级反派_ ** 的男人，却在一次远胜刘易斯与克拉克的远征中 **_过早地_ ** 结束了他伟大的生命……”

“愚夫。”末日机甲冷哼。“超级反派入门课101——你不会因废话连篇而成为 **_宇宙大爆炸以来最令人胆寒的超级反派_ ** 。地球人无人不晓那 **_特指_ ** 谁，而你这凡愚竟敢冒用Doom的 **_专属头衔_ ** ？”

Bentely拉下自己的下眼皮对机甲吐舌头：“我们在地球吗？太不幸了，Doomsy-Doo！我是未来基金会领袖，征途是星辰大海！你这搭顺风车的机器娃娃还是闭嘴吧！”

“你们两个都给我住口！我不是这儿最小的吗？为什么需要我来扮演 **_妈妈_ ** ？”Val无奈地捏了捏鼻梁，叹了口气。而后她扭头向机窗外看去，星空一片血红。那浓度如同屠宰了整个星系的生灵一般，完全掩盖了星光。“Doom叔叔，我需要你帮我回到主机舱。我们必须去救大家！”Val从衣柜中取出太空头盔。

“那可得抓紧时间了。”Bentley终于严肃起来。

若真的在真空中漂移太远，他们将无以返回主机舱。没有动力的卧室，即使是全世界最聪明、平均智商说不定还在光照会之上的三颗大脑，也无法在什么工具都没有的情况下逆转天体物理最基本的原理。

他们确实可以冲破护盾靠机甲飞出去。

但就算机甲无须氧气好了。

一个头盔，两个孩子。

就算机甲带着一个孩子冲破隐形护盾返回主机舱获取另一个头盔好了，在他们返回前，另一个孩子必死无疑。

而牺牲家人从不是未来基金会的作风。

Val皱起了漂亮的眉头，一手叉腰，一手托着下巴，努力在据说比她爸爸还聪明的大脑中搜刮解决办法，却因一无所获而无比苦恼。

机甲两条银色胳膊抱着胸，满眼不悦。它就像Doom，痛恨事态超出算计和掌控。而它毕竟不是Doom，没法逆天改命把不可能变为可能。

Bentley慢悠悠嚼完最后那片薯片，将薯片袋整个倒过来，把碎屑全洒进嘴里。好像面对的不是生死末日，他一脸全宇宙老子最帅的狂拽，用油乎乎的小手轻拍自己左腕，淡蓝色液体从他领口飞出，围绕着他的头形成一个氧气罩。

“瞅啥瞅。”他得意地将Val惊讶的目光收入眼底。“内共生头盔，全液体智能金属，即刻凝固接合。怎么样，Val？你能反向工程末日博士的盔甲，我就能反向工程究极铁人的 **_内共生_ ** 技术。当然，我没有绝境病毒，不是脑控，只能靠机械手段……”

“你……一直藏着这个？”

“没有保险公司会卖保险给超级反派。”Bentley轻描淡写地说。“从事超反这种高危事业，投资自身安危永远最不会错。从得知我们要太空旅行搭建新的多元宇宙起，我就自主开始了这项研究，故障安全，我自己送给自己的保险。钢铁侠的技术果然难搞，即使我父亲有很多内共生相关的经历，我继承了所有经验技术，还是花了我两年多。”

“把你那些没人在乎的废话开张 **_雨票*_ ** 吧。”机甲仔细检查了一下Val的头盔，直到确定完美无安全隐患。“我们走。”

（* _雨票：Rain Check，意指延期。美俚：如果棒球比赛下雨比赛要延期，则之前购票的观众可以换成雨票，延期使用观看另一场球赛_ ）

“Doom还看棒球？还懂美俚？”Bentley挑挑眉毛。

“很久很久前Doom第一次请钢铁侠参观末日堡的国王卧室，钢铁侠说：‘复仇者结集，Doomsy你得给我开张雨票了。’ 知识就是力量，Doom查了字典。”

这下子就连这三年旅行于主世界之外，对地球事件一无所知的未来基金会也知道Doom和Tony那点儿“破事儿”了。

你不能指望一个机甲懂得少儿不宜、非礼勿言，对吧？

“那么动手吧。”

紫光刀刃轻易劈开在真空作用下明显减弱的隐形护盾。下一步，他们需要在真空无动力的情况下返回主机仓。Val在母亲看来一时顽劣的行为，反倒救了她和Bentley。机甲的推进器将不可能变成了可能。

“Doom早就考虑了各种情况。”

完美主义者、仇敌数量吉尼斯记录保持者、防范于未然的Doom无须专用太空装甲。Doom从来就只一套末日盔甲，其扁平马达鞘随时可充当太空服，在真空环境中生存四小时。

机甲一手小心抱起Val护在怀里，一手随意抡起Bentley倒扛在肩头，从魔法搭起的光桥上，跨越真空，重返神奇飞船……

三人赶到舰桥时，仍是为时太晚、无力回天。

舰桥被吞没时，是末日机甲接住了Val。

她眼睁睁地看着视线里的一切被染成一片血红。

她眼睁睁地看着那片血红吞噬了爸爸妈妈和未来基金会的大家。

一切都太晚。

还不算太晚——至少她还有Franklin——如果她能抓住渐渐陷入那片猩红风暴的他的话。

那么她至少不算失去所有。

“把手给我，Franklin。”Val大喊。Franklin挣扎着朝妹妹伸出手，血红魔带从血色沼泽中飞出，如章鱼触手缠紧他的脚踝。Franklin再顾不上妹妹的召唤，情急之下用尽全身气力抓着操作台的边缘，想阻止自己被触手缠着一步步滑向深渊。

“Val！”Franklin哇的大哭起来。“我不想死！！”

“你不会，Franklin。我们需要再前进一点，Doom叔叔。”

“面对如此压倒性魔力，再前进一米，哪怕是Doom的魔法力场也会顷刻瓦解。”

“给我半米，相信我。”Val恨自己只遗传到爸爸的天才大脑，没遗传到爸爸伸缩自如的基因。“没时间了，我说前进！”

“Val，我不想死我不想死。”Franklin还是死死抓着操作台。“我会死……”

“你不会死，我会抓住你，你需要放开手，然后放轻松，用上你创造口袋宇宙的想象力，我需要你想象我们的双手现在握在一起。”Val强作镇定。她知道风险巨大，可能高达百分之九十，但她的Doom叔叔曾经教过她——什么也不做，那么连那剩下的百分之十都会变成零；成功做到，那十就变成了一百。所以她语气笃定，这个被Doom誉为天生领袖的女孩【10】，纵使内心焦急恐惧，也不会让Franklin听出哪怕一分意思。“Franklin你要相信我，就像我相信你绝对能做到。你知道，你永远是我最爱的超级英雄。”

“我的永远是霹雳火！”Franklin止住了哭闹。他是霹雳火的侄子，他怕得要死也不能像个胆小鬼一样死去。

“我知道，现在，把手给我。”末日机甲调整飞行方向，兄妹两张开的小手越来越近……机会只有一次。此刻，她绝不容有失。眼看两只小手就要抓在一起……

Franklin的眼珠从眼眸中心一点点变红，双肩颤抖了一下。兄妹们指尖相触，最后一刻，一滴眼泪从Franklin眼角滑落，直至血红将他的眼眶完全吞没……

近在咫尺的Val甚至能清楚地读出哥哥的唇形：对不起，Val。Franklin Richards缩了缩几乎就要与妹妹交握的手，被血红魔带缠绕拽进深渊……

差之毫厘，失之千里。

每个小女孩都梦想有个哥哥，一个把她捧在手里宠着的好哥哥。

Franklin不是种哥哥。他会在拍全家福时故意扯住她头发，让相片定格在她表情最狰狞的一刻；他会在画画时把她画成一只小猪；他会和她抢任何东西——只除了家务；他会在闯祸后嫁祸她；他还会她闯祸时大声告诉妈妈……

如果哥哥满分是一百，Franklin可能是负空间的一百。

但这样一个混蛋哥哥，却是她仅剩的一切。

曾经，连爸妈都失去的Val什么都没有，但她还有Franklin。

而现在，她真的失去了一切。

Bentley焦急的脸近在咫尺，在她耳边说着什么。

这一瞬间，Val什么都听不见。

这一瞬间，Val什么都看不见。

这一瞬间，Val什么都感觉不到。

末日机甲眼见不对，抱紧了Val以超音速从吞没Franklin的猩红风暴中心撤离。

“对不起，Val。你知道的，多元宇宙万事万物里，唯有一人我不忍失去。”Bentley激活了时空飞船的跳跃模式，和末日机甲合力将Val和神奇飞船所剩无几的部分拽回地球……

**两日后，圣地亚哥。**

自从前阵子Victor第三次端了超反联盟的老巢后，地球近来平静得让Tony难以适应。IAEA的可持续能源项目告一段落，S.I股价也因Tony的回归稳步回升。Tony因此安排了一次久违的休假。

月球燃素石事件后，Tony曾养过一只末日机甲当宠物。而现在，Tony养了一只末日博士。

在项圈作用下，前所未有的乖巧听话、唯Tony是从的末日博士。

比如，他们一起飞去了圣地亚哥漫展。向来厌恶与他人行从过密的Victor被迫套着硬纸板为料、略显笨重呆萌的早古钢铁侠cos盔甲，一边姿势僵硬地和粉丝们合照，一边忍受着西装革履、下颚光秃秃又带着一顶半长假发的Stark工业总裁本人不停拷问：“不如发表下‘奴仆’感言？”——坚持cos年轻版自己的Tony，把这次捉弄Victor之行当做对“两个人的三角恋”那段经历的一次追忆，顺带偷偷在心底温习两人纵贯数世纪又横跨多元宇宙的恋爱长跑——始于相互试探，却一次次终于打情骂俏；始于争锋相对，却一次次终于寻求共鸣；始于南辕北辙，却一次次终于殊途同归；始于泾渭分明，却一次次终于完美合作……——可惜牛顿活得时间不够长，若有第四定律，Tony希望他能好好解释下这种不可抗力！

Tony乐在其中。——被驴时少一点，坑Victor时多许多。

“你和我一起经历的那段激动人心的旅程，我一直很怀念呢。”Tony晃着手中薯片，更以锁时摄影般的频率流连在Victor眼前；接着把薯片递到Victor纸片面甲前，然后一脸遗憾地感叹：“塞不进嘴缝，不如我替你吃。”然后耀武扬威地鼓起嘴把薯片嚼得嘎嘣脆。

Victor瞪向Tony，却因为劣质纸壳板的滑稽装甲而丝毫不见平日不怒而威的威慑力……

而漫展最后一天清晨，Tony是被甜甜圈汉堡的香味撩醒的，熟悉的味道闻上去颇像皇后区那家路德汉堡店里，Tony最爱的明星产品独家秘方。

黑安格斯牛肉一定刚从烤肉架上取下来，Tony甚至还能听见热乎乎的肉饼紧挨着布利奶酪发出“滋滋”的动听声音。香脆鲣鱼花、洋葱圈和培根的油香味被有机西红柿与小黄瓜片、慢烤蘑菇、野生芝麻菜和菠菜苗的清爽恰到好处地中合。再佐以优选黑椒、喜马拉雅玫瑰盐、蛋黄酱和第戎芥末等经典提味组合。最过分的是包裹这些美味食材、最诱人犯罪的外衣——取代寻常汉堡面包的甜甜圈上点缀了薄薄肉松，焦糖榛子酱浓稠顺滑得看上去能从中拔出丝来，那往往代表着入口即化、满嘴生香。

Tony食指大动，吞了吞口水。“我觉得你不是甜口的类型（Sweet Type），Doomsy。你才不会天没亮就往返奔波8000公里，就为给我买早餐。就连365天中你心情最好的 **_你妈生日_ ** 当天，你也没对我这么好心过。”

而最重要的是，Tony知道那家店不卖儿童餐尺寸的汉堡。

Victor放下报纸——是的，不用手机的他偶尔还看报纸。即使他不信上面90%的内容，剩下那10%他也早报纸八百步了若指掌——他还是尤其喜欢在重大头条上看见Tony的名字紧挨着Doom的。“你醒得有些早，Stark。”

“就你跟黑魔法的渊源来说……我用屁股想也知道，这是你用那该死的巫术搞出来的对不？”哼，可恶的Victor，这是他整人新招吗？明知Tony痛恨魔法，绝对不会吃。可是它偏偏又那么诱人……Tony不舍的痴汉眼神飘回汉堡，真是教科书一般的天人交战，也许用上他戒酒的意志力也难能说不。

Victor大手调整了一下脖子上的项圈，十分不悦。“拜你所赐，Stark，这个项圈不仅延缓智力，还有封魔功能，在摘除之前，高阶法术暂与我无缘。”

“哦！这可真是1998年以来我听到的第一好消息！我该绕地球一周，用我的铁人军团放烟花庆祝一下。嘿，再也不用同你那该死的黑魔法打交道了。”Tony整张脸笑开了花，伸手向装着汉堡的雕花银盘而去，还未摸到盘边儿，就被Victor的大手擒住了手腕，稳稳攥在掌心。

“我说了，你醒得有些早了，Stark。我本准备再过二十分钟唤醒你。”Victor吝于展现给世人的微笑独为Tony绽放。他成功将Tony的注意力转到他精致绝伦、帅气逼人的脸上。

刚起床的Tony口干舌燥，这下更饿了。

“它还很烫。”Victor的大手一直没松开，口吻却与手上力量成反比的轻缓。“过来，Anthony。”

大概是难得一声“Anthony”温柔得太具有蛊惑性。又或者该怪后来，轻落在唇上的，那个比甜甜圈更甜蜜的早安吻。待Tony乖乖跨坐进Victor怀里时，早把甜甜圈汉堡忘得一干二净。

“此情此景，Stark，你们美国人是不是该问上一句‘咖啡，茶，还是我？’”Victor像一个传统绅士，象征性地寻问，尽管他明显温热的呼吸已经紧贴着Tony的颈窝。

“当答案已经不明而喻，问题又有何存在意义？”Tony装作一个没坐稳，轻挪了一下臀部，换来Victor一记压抑的闷哼。

“Victor，你更烫。”为什么Tony总能把粗言秽语讲得这样婉转动听？

Tony压低身体，放心地把自己的重量交给他的国王，两人额头贴着额头，鼻尖靠着鼻尖。Victor的十指伸进衬衫，摩挲着Tony的腰。而Tony的十指则从打着可爱小卷的棕发间穿插而过，捧着Victor的脸，近距离仔细品味他一再错过的、那双迷人大眼中快要盛不下的深情，任由自己像焦糖榛子酱一样彻底融化在Victor怀里。

…

……

…………

当Tony终于吃上汉堡时，它已经凉透了。

却依然美味。

再让Tony选一次，他可能更会在 **_趁热吃_ ** 还是…… **_凉透吃_ ** 之间举棋不定。——后者套餐里面加进去一个Victor，这让本来再简单不过的选择徒然复杂起来。

今天这个套餐，Tony会用一辈子的时间细细品尝。

啃完最后一口，Tony意犹未尽地舔了舔手指：“不够吃。”儿童餐尺寸的热量是够了，喂饱馋虫可远远不足。

“适可而止是美德，Stark。甜甜圈汉堡——心脏科医师的噩梦。就算仗着绝境病毒，高油高糖高热量仍是不健康。”

“独！裁！者！汉堡大小都要干涉？！不是买的又不是黑魔法变出来的，难不成是你亲手做的？”Tony过去也为心爱的美人做过早餐——微波炉烤奶酪土司（Microwave grilled cheese，就是Tony亲手在白面包上抹上奶酪，然后亲手放进微波炉），不料Victor这臭脾气也能这么有心？

Victor满意地盯着Tony舔尽唇边最后一滴纯白酱汁，才慢悠悠地说：“Stark，你实在想太多，Doom哪有空卷袖子给你做吃的，这是魔法。”

Tony拍桌而起，指着Victor鼻子大骂：“独裁骗子！”虽然那极有可能是他这辈子吃过的最好吃的汉堡。

“骗？Doom从不打诳语，更无须为你的 **_确认偏误_ ** （Confirmation Bias）买单。我确实说过，项圈会限制 **_高阶_ ** 魔法，而非 **_小菜一碟_ ** 魔法。”

“那就是骗啊。”Tony气得连翻了五个白眼。“以你这个自恋狂的标准，你定义中的 **_非小菜一碟_ ** 魔法能有多少？至尊圣所藏书阁中的一页纸？至多两本书？”Stephen听了这话一定流泪，但是Stephen你可不能怪一个带着“老子睡的男人全宇宙最帅”加厚滤镜的专业魔法黑作出什么接近事实的评判，对吧？

“在你心里我永远这么 **_能干_ ** 。对于你 **_出类拔萃_ ** 的 **_精准_ ** 洞察力，Doom很满意。”Victor捉着Tony的手拥过他，在Tony唇上印上奖励性的一吻。在彼此交融的呼吸里分享焦糖榛子融在舌尖的香甜。直到明显感到Tony因缺氧而变得急促浅弱的呼吸，Victor的唇才微微褪离，“怎么尝得够，对吗？”你会觉得他指的只有魔法甜甜圈？这个思路没什么不对，如果不是Victor此时正学着Tony舔去嘴角银丝——不是酱汁，而是Tony融着食物浓香的唾液。然后他别有深意地说：“Stark，你看，形形色色的魔法真能让生活 **_方方面面_ ** 都变得更美好……不管你嘴上怎么说，你的 **_身体_ ** 永远这么诚实，从来不排斥它的各种形式。何须争辩，你内心深处……”Victor右手五指轻轻覆上Tony左胸，满意地感受到掌下因着自己的接近明显愈演愈烈的搏动，“其实是那么喜欢它。我们不需要回到月球的宁静谷【11】那么久远，就说周日晚上……”Victor左手懒懒撩起Tony的衬衣后摆，一根长指顺着臀缝滑入因被过度开采耕耘而潮热湿润的入口。那儿是颗被灌溉得透熟的果实，第一刀就破出过量甜汁……

“啊……你那邪恶的 **_魔法手指_ ** 离我远点……”Tony难抑地轻颤。他感到顺着那根手指的侵入，从体内迅速流失、坠落在地板上的远远不止白色果浆，还有他逐渐模糊的理智。“哦，操！我不介意现在就解锁第十种餐桌玩法，但是Victor，漫展的钢铁侠粉丝错过千载难逢的合影机会绝对很失望……”

“那丝毫不是Doom关心的问题。”

“说好的‘适可而止是美德’呢？Victor·双标狗·von Doom。但是……”Tony突然收腹提臀，毫无预警地暗暗发力夹紧了双腿，把魔法手指吞得更深。“老…实说吧，Doomsy，我现在…还真他妈喜欢你的中间名……”

漫展上钢铁侠的粉丝们捏着合影签名套票，正为被偶像鸽了一小时而伤心不已，陆陆续续有人铩羽而归的人群却突然爆发出一阵尖叫。从天而降的红金战甲彻底点燃了人群，初次曝光于世的MK 55让一切等待都变得值得。而那九十九个有幸拿到无敌钢铁侠Tony Stark签名的幸运粉丝并不知道，那支墨绿镶银、看上去价值不菲的Aurora Diamante Fountain高定钢笔签署过无数国际公约(懂行的人会告诉你300万美元也未必能买到它)，而退除一小点手甲的那只签名之手，则属于一个见神杀神的世界毁灭者、一位全知全能的创世之神。

有些秘密最好永远不为人知，对所有人都好。倦极地在床上闭上双眼的Tony也这么想。

 


	3. Chapter 3

**次日正午，纽约。**

“回家了。”Val牵着Bentley，站在面目全非的Baxter大楼下，一时百感交集。

人去楼空、物事全非。

“已经不是家了，Val。现在Baxter大楼的所有权在一家名为New Hope的私有实验室名下。”Bentley指着大门口的标牌，煞风景地打岔。

“而它其实是空头公司，实际所有者是Wilson Fisk。”返回地球不到三小时，末日机甲已经用特有手段获取了它感兴趣的所有信息。

“难以置信，政府和神盾局居然放心把通往负空间的大门交给那个死胖子。正派总是这么蠢。”Bentley瞥了瞥嘴。

“神盾局已经解散了。前局长Maria Hill还在潜逃中。”

“检测到不寻常的热能记号。”Val盯着掌中仪器，皱起了眉头。“现在我们需要担心的远远不是负空间，Doom叔叔，请你带我绕过大楼安全警戒进去。”

**与此同时，Tony的卧室。**

短暂假期最后一天，Tony身子还埋在被子里，脑袋里却已有101个改进MK 55原型机的新想法在活蹦乱跳。

身体每个细胞都叫嚣着不对劲儿。不，并不是因为腰酸得仿佛下一秒就要断掉，也不是因为屁股在药用缓解下仍微微泛疼。昨天确实有些玩得过火，亲身反复用各个角度测试樱桃木餐桌的硬度这种事儿，前所未有畅快淋漓的极乐只需用一点点暂时的皮肉之痛换取，再让不爱吃亏的精明商人Tony选一次他也甘之如饴。

这四天三夜整整一套度假套餐简直六星好评了（满分五星）。

身体的不适并非Tony感到不对劲儿的理由，仍然犯困，工程师的自我修养还是让他撑起自己的身子靠坐在床头。Tony思念他的工作室如同阿富汗归来的大兵思念他四年未见的妻子。

“我的好姑娘，了不起的Tony今天又要忙些什么？”

受到召唤的F.R.I.D.A.Y凭空出现，居高临下地扫了一眼Tony裸胸上那些清浅的印记，习以为常且专业地回答问题：『假期，字面意义。』然后又补了一句：『你需要休息。』

“哦，天啊！你改姓von Doom了吗？”天地良心，他Tony Stark的A.I.为什么要跟某个独裁者用同样语气说话？

是的，今早接到紧急来电时，Victor说了几乎一模一样的话——

**今早。**

“假期不是每天有，你需要休息，Stark。”Victor看着Tony迷迷糊糊的眼睛，轻轻捏了捏Tony的手。“我去。”

“那我醒来还能指望S.I.总部没整个搬去拉特维尼亚吗？”Tony老大不高兴。

“S.I.总裁现在就在我怀里呢，若我真像你以为的那样要耍什么花招……”Victor垂下眼，东欧式浓密长睫完全遮住了他的眼睛，看不清表情。Tony感到与自己十指相扣的那只手正渐渐松开。果然，他骄傲的国王掀开被子下床，打了个响指。一身笔挺的三件套西装瞬间包裹了修长的身体，墨绿色睡袍整整齐齐叠好、被银色系带扎了个蝴蝶结叠搁放枕边，就连尚还带着Victor体温的半边床单都再看不见一丝皱褶。“我以为你已足够了解我，Stark……Doom从不舍近求远。”他整理好情绪，终于回身望向Tony，将蓝眼睛里那恨不得咬掉自己舌头的悔恨收入眼底——那些破碎的星光，还让不知道的人以为被误解中伤的人是Tony呢。Victor在心底无声叹息，Tony永远懂得如何克他，天生懂得。

“ **_拜托_ ** 不要, Victor。”事到如今，Tony可不怀疑Victor玩阴，而是……Tony作为一个A型人格的典型，并不代表他就喜欢另一个A型人格的个体发号施令。事实上，数据表明，A型往往更排斥另一A型为他做决定。

“我不是在 **_请求_ ** 允许，这是我需要做的。”Victor语气不容拒绝，脚步坚定地走回床边。“而你，Stark，你需要休息。给我听着，我无意越俎代庖替做你的决定。只是，以你现在的状况，并不适合在会议室坐三小时。相信我。”

Victor从来都很明白如何让Tony哑口无言，天生明白。

然后，Tony感到他骄傲的国王俯身亲吻他的额头，温热抵在他额上很久很久。

Victor的欧洲贵族式行为准则，使他向来注重仪式感。即使在情场浪子Tony看来，他大可不必也大可不该这样。毕竟，两个人从未交换誓言、许下未来、直白言爱，甚至从未推心置腹开口讨论过两个人到底是种什么关系。——但Tony相信，两个人就这个问题恐怕分歧颇大。

这并不能怪他。地球人都知道，他一无所知地在维生舱中躺了两年多，而Victor爱了他多久……

**现在。**

『你的von Doom帮你去了临时董事大会，紧急会议提早结束了，一切问题都已解决。』

“那咱们继续改MK 55。”

『你的von Doom穿走了唯一那套原型机。』

“他穿着MK 55去开会？”抢他衣服穿上瘾啊？“董事会那群家伙没觉得不对吗？”

『我想，这得得益于习惯成自然。』F.R.I.D.A.Y.翻了个白眼，一个屡次泡在被美女包围的游泳池里，远程遥控自己的盔甲去董事会的人，好像并没有立场吐槽Victor吧？『你的von Doom走之前还跟我说，工作室的凳子比会议室的皮椅还不符合人工体学，你还是放弃吧……』

“操你哦，Victor。”

『事实上，Tony，你才是被操到不适于久坐的那个。』

被自己的A.I.怼到无言语对的Tony决定再也不接这个话题。他一手调出MK 55的设计图，趴在床上一边运算演绎，一边做笔记。精于一心多用的他又在一边拉了几个弹窗：“既然会议结束，让我们看看Doomsy今天是怎么完成‘命令’的吧？”

『我还是无法相信你就这样轻易得手了。』明明距Tony把项圈套牢在Victor的脖子上已过了一周多，F.R.I.D.A.Y.仍难以接受这个事实。

“你是提醒我，这或许又是他的某种诡计？”

『我是说，对你，他毫不设防。我们谈论的是曾穿着全副武装的钛合金盔甲入睡的前独裁者啊。作为全世界最危险的超级反派，仇人一把抓，沉睡时难道不该有重重魔咒法阵保护吗？』

“他当然有啊，但我是Tony啊？在床上对我设置防线已不单单是不解风情的问题了，根本就逻辑不通好吗？”Tony手指飞速运作，敲下一串串代码，很好，又修复了MK 55的一个bug。“不然你以为我干嘛特别把作案地点选在他自己的 **_床上_ ** ？还特别大半夜跨越整个大西洋飞回法国？这叫战争艺术*的天时地利人和。”

（战争艺术* = The Art of War。《孙子兵法》英译版，商政大佬们的必读经典）

天啊，这是不是就叫“被偏爱的永远有恃无恐”？或者字面意义上的“持爱行凶”？不，这叫做“脸皮与末日博士天生一对”。F.R.I.D.A.Y.感觉自己又被塞了好一口狗粮。

Tony刚拉出来的那几个窗口每隔一秒就刷新一次Facespace和Twitter。

“还没上热搜呢？Victor的话题度和粉丝数果然远不如我。”这也不能怪Victor不是么，全世界人气能比过万人迷Tony的又有几人，如果真有的话。

『如果你指的是，今早你命他会议结束后，穿着恶名铁人盔甲，招摇过市地去最繁忙路口的▓▓▓▓店给你买▓▓这件事儿……那你可以死心了。』

“得了吧，至今为止Doomsy都是绝对服从命令的好孩子！他可不想因为违抗主人命令，而被项圈变成傻瓜。他会满分完成，而我们就能看见 **_#末日博士_ ▓▓▓▓ _店买_ ▓▓** 这样的话题。你说他会买个啥呢？”不禁有点期待呢。

『由你决定，Tony。』

**与此同时，纽约布鲁克林西北部。**

这儿是连续数年被评为纽约市最理想社区之一的公园坡。这个社区历史悠久，市面繁华。顶级餐厅、小资咖啡厅、奢侈品店环绕着博物馆、教堂、植物园、市立图书馆、布鲁克林音乐学院与展望公园。往来过客衣冠楚楚，气质上佳。

两个少女从茶餐厅推门而出，其中有着一头茶色俏皮短发的活泼姑娘抱着一脸酷拽的黑人姑娘的胳膊一路叽叽喳喳：“那时，队长、神威雷神与大力神强强强联手，蜘蛛侠与幻视暗中观察敌人弱点，却还是拿那个恶心的外星水母毫无办法，我们甚至连它是个什么鬼都不晓得。此时漫天黄沙中一道金光宛如天裁劈下，一个威严的声音响彻云霄——‘以法尔丁烈焰（Flames of Faltine)，我命你退下’。然后，就在我们头顶上，他宛如天神降世。点缀着墨绿的银灰战甲闪耀得令我睁不开双眼，深灰斗篷在风中猎猎作响，就像指引我们这些暂时迷失在沙漠里的复仇者的那面旗帜。我第一次亲眼见到他，就知那是一位天生领袖，呼风唤雨，遇魔杀魔，所向披靡……”

“好了好了，我现在承认你的词汇量比Tony Stark丰富、文学修饰手法比Tony Stark高明，但是Nadia van Dyne, 你可以闭嘴了，真的。描述‘末日博士放逐了章鱼’真的不需要150字，谢谢。如果你用这种效率写代码，就算最先进的内存条也会被你挤爆……”饶了她吧，黑人少女恨不得比中指。她真的不要刚从Tony Stark这台“Victor容光焕发英俊逼人”复读机的身边逃离后，又跳进一个我每天花式吹Doom五万次的脑残迷妹火坑里。脑残和啰嗦是会传染的，她发现自从两个铁人搞在一起后，惜字如金的Doom都变得多话起来，想想都害怕。不！她，天才少女Riri Williams还要写代码。

天，她觉得她很可能已经被传染了臆想症，因为Riri看见Nadia所描绘的景象出现在眼前。

恶名铁人以Victor von Doom一贯的超夸张排场从天而降，双手指尖还飘散着紫色波光。（请原谅Riri一个MIT理科生说不出什么恶心的排比句美化一个独裁的自大狂）

一时间人头攒动，掌声如雷，尖叫不绝。围观人群纷纷掏出手机，拍照的拍照、发推的发推——

“天啊！！！那是末日博士。”

“他是来拯救世界的吗？”

“我们会有危险吗？”

“不不不，他现在是好人一边的，会保护大家。”

“有机会看到他传说中那张帅绝人寰的脸吗？”

……

我的妈！Riri快晕了过去。Tony把“我的Victor全宇宙最帅”洗脑程序通过绝境病毒4.0的形式扔遍了全纽约吗？她看见身边的Nadia张开了嘴，赶紧下意识捂住了耳朵。完了，这下，再次亲眼目睹Doom的英姿，Nadia又有20000000字可吹了。哪知道Nadia嘴巴越张越大，仿佛塞得下一颗鸡蛋。中了邪一样站在原地不动，盯着Doom的背影眼睛里仿佛闪烁着一整条银河……

然后，众目睽睽之下，Victor von Doom走路带风地步入路边的一家——

成人情趣用品商店。

人群震惊了，连唯一理智尚存的Riri也险些跌碎了下巴。

这下，脑残迷妹Nadia没得洗了吧？Riri用胳膊肘撞了撞神色恍惚的Nadia：“看来你男神不是来拯救世界的了。”

“那家……叫Please的商店里，我想，里面一定有个想要通过成人玩具征服世界的反派等待Doom收拾吧？”

**与此同时。**

纽约这座永远静不下来的城市，正午过后更繁忙。

手握一杯咖啡，短暂午休过后赶回办公室的上班族行色匆匆。流浪汉趁着午后最后一波人流沿街乞讨。外来游人拿着谷歌地图匆匆赶去下个景点。警察拦下可能是今天第五辆车，开出超速罚单。家庭主妇们送完孩子们，大采购归来，开着满载着日用品的车咒骂着纽约交通。就连公园里遛狗的人也走路带风。

唯一看似比较清闲的，是坐在公园长凳上头戴黑针织帽的女子。她手里捏着一张报纸，招工广告被红圆珠笔圈出一条：“市政府诚聘经验丰富的图书管理员”。市内一派平和，超反被绳之以法，两大牛市分别以 **_NYSE: SIA_ ** 与 **_NASDAQ: STRK_ ** （Stark Industries在世界最大两家股票交易所中的股票代号）为领头羊、持续以强劲的势头看涨，连天气都是一年中最阳光灿烂的一天，可怜的当地小报只能靠Stark Industries掌门人与某个洗心革面的前独裁者的惊天绯闻填充版面。

这位看似平凡的女子吃着再普通不过、街头随处可见的两美元热狗，看着平静却繁忙的街道发呆。

真的，这座城市像永远飞速转动停不下来的齿轮，但这座超英和超反人口最密集的城市，自从后者像一条绳儿上的蚱蜢一样被恶名铁人拴进孤岛监狱后，平静得简直不像话。

是的，现在的纽约比起Zelma Stanton前段时间的历险来说，是那么平静。——她再也犯不着为头发长出牙齿和眼睛而发愁；犯不着躲进奇异博士那个你永远想不到藏了什么的怪诞冰箱；犯不着被科学怪物追杀而从奇异博士的地窖被传送至喜马拉雅雪山中；【12】犯不着给阿斯加德的谎言之神与失去魔力的至尊法师这两打闹的小孩儿当保姆……

离开了，却再无法回归平凡，即使纽约比从前更平静……毕竟，正常人不会在半夜惊醒，无心睡眠，一遍遍记诵魔法咒语。她的生活就像被抛入石子的湖面，石子沉底不见，水面却浮满涟漪。努力重新开始，却更加思念那段危机四伏高潮迭起的历险，思念至尊圣所森罗万象又永待整理的藏书，甚至思念起王的黑暗料理……

又或者，她仅仅是羞于对自己承认，这一桩桩思念的背后，全都藏着一个人名……

感到巨大的魔力波动，Zelma抬头，惊恐吞没她已见过大风大浪的双眼。

现在说后悔，想要收回思念不平静历险那段话，还来得及吗？

天空裂开一道长口，像被死神的索命长镰生生劈过。切口精准齐整，仿佛一个被诅咒的伤口，切缝处泛着丝丝血红。

巨型阴影笼罩纽约上空——外星人母舰悬停在裂口正下方，挥洒下罪恶的种子——成千上万飞蝗四散开来，俯冲向纽约五大区而去，卷席每一条街道。

待飞蝗总算进入可勉强看清轮廓的距离，Zelma才发现那其实是无数战斗力满载的飞行物。

经历了齐塔瑞攻击波、斯库鲁秘密入侵与克里人的血洗，命运多舛的纽约人早就熟悉这个外星人来找茬的节奏。但不论经历多少次生死一线，仍不代表眼睁睁看着至亲好友倒在眼前、踏着同类的尸体逃命的自己这次就能泰然处之。

整座城市在一瞬间被绝望笼罩，人们来不及埋怨“为什么总是纽约”，他们陷入恐慌，尖叫哭嚎，有的相互推攮着像无头苍蝇一般四散奔逃，有的像被地狱之主夺走灵魂、被满大人的指环石化在地……

公园里，跌倒在地的小男孩嚎啕大哭。他这一生将永远为这一天痛哭流涕。现在，沾满母亲血的外星长矛已经戳到他鼻尖……

“以汝经久失传之秘咒密语，筑吾物莫能陷之 **_炽天使盾_ ** （Shield of Seraphim）。听我号令、画地成圆。为我戎仗、障其凶逆。”红色护盾挡在男孩面前，Zelma将男孩搂入怀里，捂住了他的眼睛。“别怕，孩子。”

她已不再是那个，仅仅穿越至尊圣所的走道就会被吓破胆、尖叫五百次的女孩。有人教会她，最无法动摇的坚韧、最无坚不摧的魔法不是封存在古籍中最强大的法师皆已遗忘的咒语，不是你将生命中最不能放弃的珍宝交易给魔鬼换来的禁术。而是即使被夺走一切，即使被 **_痛苦_ ** 勒紧咽喉，即使被从至尊之位推下 **_悬崖_ ** ，即使一夜经历四十亿个 **_噩梦_ ** ，不惧 **_代价_ ** 也要温柔以待这个世界。

是爱。

爱能让早已枯竭的魔法复苏，爱能让最恶名昭著的反派像小美人鱼一样用仿佛不属于自己的双脚走上正途。

你问这是什么迪士尼童话，难道你不知这世界的一切迟早属于迪士尼吗？


	4. Chapter 4

**现在，Tony的卧室。**

“他可不想因为违抗主人命令，而被项圈变成傻瓜。他会满分完成，而我们就能看见 **_#末日博士成人情趣店买玩具_ ** 这样的话题。你说他会买个啥呢？”不禁有点期待呢。

『由你决定，Tony。以及你可以把Facespace和Twitter俩窗口关了，因为你的von Doom……』

“好戏还没开始……”

『你的von Doom刚刚买下了一家情趣玩具店，所有权在你私人名下。恭喜你，Tony。』

“刺激！比预想更精彩！刷新关键字 **_#末日博士光天化日壕购情趣店_ ** 。肯定有不少目击证人……”话音刚落，Facespace、Twitter等数个社交网站一起崩溃了，弹窗整个灰掉了。

『Tony，这两个街区内路过的每个无辜路人都失去了两小时内的记忆。所有权转让文件上还附了一个魔法便签纸：不用谢，Stark。不上热搜，Doom是为S.I.股价着想。』

“冒充一次Tony开会就想操纵股价？切，他的花边关我公司什么事儿！？”

『得了吧Tony，你装傻不代表全世界就不知道玩具会用在哪儿。』

Tony还待狡辩，却被一通视频电话的呼叫音打断。

“发信人不明？什么叫不明？F.R.I.D.A.Y.，这究竟是我们的技术倒退回了侏罗纪还是我们的通讯外包给了Hammer Industries？”

『都不是，Tony。事实上对方 **_黑进_ ** 了我们的加密线路，发信地点是Baxter大楼。』

超级天才Tony Stark亲自加密的线路，Fisk手下那些脓包才没这本事破解。事实上这世上能做到的，一只手都能数出来。Victor不用手机，Riri和Arno各有专线，Yinsen的女儿绝不可能愿意和他讲话……那么，可能性只剩一个——

“Reed？”他还活着？这个疯狂的想法闯入Tony的大脑，令他激动得不能自己。呼吸，再呼吸。颤抖的手指悬在接听键上久久不落，最终还是F.R.I.D.A.Y.自作主张接通了标记为紧急的电话。

Reed家的小丫头——叫Veronica或是Victoria的那个小天才——出现在屏幕上。她比Tony印象中长大了不少。

“能联系上真是太好了，Tony叔叔！”

“天啊！我眼泪都干透了，你们却还没死？？！！”Tony激动地一个鲤鱼打挺直起身子，薄毯子从裸背滑到腰线以下。——亏得F.R.I.D.A.Y.很有先见之明地单方面禁用了摄像头。

虽然可恶的Reed骗了Tony这么多眼泪，但Tony现在正被强烈的不真实感冲昏头脑，被喜悦狂潮淹没不知所措，哪还顾得上追究。“请你爸——求你爸——在我无与伦比的美丽请求上再撒一把糖（Pretty please with sugar on top，译中无能，总之Tony故意讽刺性地用小女孩口气说话）——我求求他别躺尸了好不？都8102年了，赶紧滚出来收拾下他留给Tony的烂摊子吧？！他欠可怜的Tony至少十扎柳橙汁。”Tony迫不及待地想要确认老友安危，把这些年的一切讲给他听——第二次内战、秘密帝国、他阔别多年的摇滚酷妈、继承他铁人名号的天才少女、俊美又改邪归正的Victor……

电话那头Valeria皱了皱鼻头，小嘴张张合合好几次，仍没能憋出个字来。Tony这才发现小姑娘的眼眶红红的，神色憔悴。

“不……”刚冒出的希望火苗生生化成绝望死灰，Tony两膝一软，再说不出一句俏皮抱怨，双手捂脸颓倒在床上。

良久——

“Tony叔叔……”

“叫Tony就行。”Tony抹了一把脸，不肯抬头，声音还带着嗡嗡鼻音。

“我们需要Doom叔叔的帮助。叔叔不在拉特维尼亚，连Kris都像是人间蒸发了……”

『Kristoff Vernard，你 **_那谁_ ** 的儿子。』F.R.I.D.A.Y.在一旁提示道。

“哦天哪！除了拯救世界和诠释完美，我他妈最大的责任和最走心的个人爱好就是充当Victor的语音信箱！”Tony再次展示了连翻白眼特技。是，那混蛋不用手机；但，为什么大家都觉得找不到Victor就 **_应该_ ** 打给他？

“你可不能怪我，Tony。我这三年不在地球，但是Tony你知道吗？我打开谷歌，在里面搜索‘Victor von Doom’这个关键字，我还没打完‘Doom’，自动搜索建议全是Victor von Doom与Tony Stark可歌可泣的爱情、两个人的三角恋：论Victor von Doom与Tony Stark究竟从何时坠入爱河？Victor von Doom与Tony Stark：十二个证据论谁在上面、你不知道的小道消息以外的Tony Stark的‘秘密爱人’Victor von Doom……我想，Tony，那张 **_雨票_ ** 你早就用掉了吧？”没准还不止一次反复使用。Valeria略过没说的是红兜帽在Facespace的认证主页上最后那条状态——毁灭他的最好方式就是伤害他心尖尖上的那个人——90%的杜铁小道消息都引这句话为铁证。以及Freaking Awesome*上一个ID“VvD知道我名字!!!”（ID带着三个叹号）的杜铁唯+Doom吹写手，她以真实得仿佛亲眼所见般的甜宠日常圈粉无数。好几个大事件的细节都十分吻合，复仇者全员集体的性格描写是他们本人无疑，大量关于科学实验和盔甲原理的描写又仿佛学术论文一般精准，导致Val怀疑对方是圈内人。强大的好奇心驱使下，Val花了五秒钟写了几行代码，发现那竟是蚁人亲女儿的Nadia van Dyne的马甲。当然这些，Val并不需要告诉她教父的男朋友。

（* _Freaking Awesome是漫画里漫威世界版的AO3，所有人的同人站_ ）

Tony洋洋得意，看吧，只有借着万人迷Tony的流量，Victor才能上热搜。“你怎么还在看第一季？Doom❤Tony第六季最新剧情已经发展到……哦，必须给你打码了，小丫头。”

果然，Val想，Nadia诚不我欺，杜铁关系一 **_日_ ** 千里。新闻循环的都是同人用剩的梗，而同人又哪里玩得过一心撒狗粮的官方？这大概是数天来唯一的好消息了。若两位超级天才能联手，她的家人兴许还有救。

“而我接下来要给你看的东西，Tony，不论你多不想看见，也并不能打码。”

“叮”的一声，Tony左边弹窗亮起，图片消息占据整个主屏幕，数个弹窗环绕主屏幕分析起图像信息。图像总体有些模糊且曝光过度，看得出是匆忙偷拍——

『分析完成度100%。识别结果： **_桥_ ** 。所在地：Baxter大厦。创造者：Reed Richards博士。』

由多元宇宙第一智者完美设计、精密计算、小心搭建的平台上方，圆拱门上十二根灯管齐亮。

“ **_桥_ ** ？！！！你爸重组又激活了桥？”

“我爸已经……他……”Val垂下头，艰难地，词不达意。

“……不是Reed，那么是谁重建了这个甚至连我或Victor都不敢说完全摸清的大家伙？！”Tony盯着自己的掌心，手心却迟迟没有亮起。——Reed为光照会成员们准备的“可移动的桥”在多元宇宙消亡后已不复存在。

“Bentley和我检测了热能信号与生命体征，恐怕这儿曾有 **_一整支外星军队_ ** 通过。”

“你是说， **_一整支外星军队_ ** 通过Baxter大楼就差贴满‘主宇宙欢迎你’标语的 **_大门_ ** ，从 **_另一个宇宙_ ** 入侵 **_我们的_ ** 世界？”

Val点点头。“别忘了，它是 **_这个宇宙_ ** 的我爸造得那座桥。”而她爸在多重宇宙中的无限分身们，无一例外都造出了这个平行宇宙观测器。“Reed评议会（Council of Reeds）已被我和Doom叔叔联手消灭，但是Tony，理论上讲，有多少个宇宙就存在多少个这样的 **_大门_ ** _——_ 等待被发现，等待被重组，等待被穿越……”

“…… **_理论_ ** 上讲。但事实是，多元宇宙已不复存在，那些邪恶的Reed们也不存在了，我们是 **_最后_ ** 的幸存者。”

“我爸留给你的一切……Tony，给予你世人浑然不知的、多元宇宙的过去。但是Tony，H.E.R.B.I.E.的记录只至 **_万物皆亡_ ** 为止……不，Tony，我们不是 **_最后_ ** 的幸存者，我们是 **_最初_ ** 的—— **_好消息_ ** 是，就在此刻，已有数百平行宇宙在我兄父手中重获新生。”

“我 **_一点儿_ ** 也不喜欢你说的这些。且不论谁有这能力重组你爸的设计，倘若这些宇宙的存在本身不为人知，那么又是谁想到这个主意、重新打开 **_大门_ ** ？”

“可怕是吗？再等我告诉你 **_坏消息_ ** ——桥上最初的热能信号与生命体征，与我消失在宇宙深处的老爸 **_百分之百_ ** 吻合。”而不会有人比他们更清楚，Reed永不愿亲手将世界推向危机边缘。

“我这就过去，给我两分钟。”Tony在一瞬间整装待发，钢铁侠装甲包裹了他。“F.R.I.D.A.Y.，打给Stephen。”

『你的von Doom可不爱当备选方案，尤其不爱当 **_你的_ ** 备选方案。我建议先联系他。』

“他自找的。”钢铁侠已经翱翔在纽约上空，直奔Baxter大厦而去。“谁让他不用手机呢？”

『奇异博士不接电话，我留言了。紧要来电，来自Hill局长。』

“Tony没空。”但F.R.I.D.A.Y.擅自接通了。Tony发誓，等他休假结束的第一件事儿就是把这个混蛋A.I.捐给麻省理工。“Hill你接通了Tony Stark的A.I.，请在'嘟'的一声后留言。”Tony模作样地说。

“省省吧，Tony。”

“Maria，如果你是想 **_约我_ ** 出去（Ask me out），离我休假结束还有10小时39分11.032386秒。我早有言在先，除非世界末日才打给我。”可惜很显然，听不懂人话向来是S.I.董事会与Maria Hill的共同兴趣。

“现在 **_就是_ ** 世界末日，Anthony Stark。”

“轰隆”一声巨响，一股彗星撞地球般不可抗的强大冲力从背后撞来，Tony连人带盔甲迎面撞上摩天大楼。

『装甲耗损36%。电量75%。』

等离子弹在Tony耳边连环爆炸，他凭着经验与本能躲过第二波外星炮弹，却没能躲过被外星武装重重包围的命运。

“世界末日——我 **_也_ ** 发现了，Maria。”

回答他的却是F.R.I.D.A.Y.:『已失去Hill局长的信号，通讯器整个报废了。电量50%。』

大楼钢化玻璃碎得彻底，Tony重重摔在办公桌上，实木桌面断成几截，一桌相框、水晶镇纸、文件、白金工艺品伴随Tony滚落在地。Tony很庆幸午休时间这间偌大的高级主管办公室里空无一人，避免了平民伤亡。

『电量25%。』

Tony双掌撑着地板慢慢爬起。360度环绕视觉传感器显示八支外星长矛正紧紧密密戳在他后颈。——为了灵活度，那里采用的不是金属，相对盔甲其他部分，要脆弱几分。后颈之于钢铁侠，正如脚踵之于阿喀琉斯，此刻完全暴露在危险之中。一群丑陋的外星生物，正围着Tony叽叽喳喳。

『电量10%。』

“操，Carol Danvers。这他妈可都是你的锅。”他，Tony Stark，地表最强英雄，被打了一个措手不及，而事先，阿尔法小队却没有任何警告传回地球？

钢铁侠盔甲在一瞬间消失，余下光溜溜只剩一条红内裤的Tony。当你的盔甲进化到只用脑神经就能控制的时候，这就是你的最糟情况。“我去他个老天啊！可恶！”谢天谢地、他可得感谢大天才Tony在迫在眉睫的时刻好歹记得了穿内裤再出门。

『电量0。』盔甲被迫切断电源、备用电源支持F.R.I.D.A.Y.运行。

因盔甲消失，Tony与长矛之间的距离拉大了。Tony一个激灵迅速举起了双手：“我投降， **_Xenomorph 0 至 XX121_ ** ……希望你们听得懂人话。” （注：Xenomorph XX121是著名科幻系列《异形》中的外星人，Tony用0 至 XX121代指复数）

长矛之一，往前一挺，眼看就要戳穿Tony颈外大动脉……

却被两根灰绿色的粗壮手指夹住。

经过翻译的外星语从耳部感应器传入Tony耳朵里。谢天谢地前神盾局局长曾有最高解密权限浏览过去与外星人交集的所有文件，亲自参与了几乎所有大事件，并无聊到在宇宙队长的帮助下编写了一整套翻译程序。

“Stark，留活口。”精瘦外星人尖叫。

“目标。毁灭。人类。星球。湮灭。”魁梧外星人瞪着那两根挡路的手指，十分不满。

“这个例外。”

“湮灭。Stark。死。”

“Stark可以卖个好价钱。1亿单位，不，10亿……不，也许，考虑到买家的身份，甚至能换得无限魔力。”

“呸，弱鸡地球人（Puny Earthling）。”

“不，是最强大脑。建立新世界 **_他_ ** 急需大量最强大脑，最强大脑也是 **_它_ ** 最喜欢的容器。我打赌Stark会引得 **_他们俩_ ** 争抢。你这样弱爆的大脑不可能理解Stark的商业价值。”

“说谁弱爆？”魁梧外星人挥动长矛，毫不留情地斩断精瘦外星人挡路的手指。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊!”尖叫伴随鲜血洒落。“叛徒！给我杀了……”话音未落，如注鲜血自精瘦外星人的咽喉笔直喷出。“嗝……唔……”

“不是我！！”魁梧外星人黄色大眼猛然睁大，上一刻包围Tony的长矛纷纷改指向它。

下一刻，他也同样被一剑封喉，鲜血喷射，只除了戳穿它喉咙的武器无人可见。

握矛围观的外星人们，尚未摸清状况，就扭曲着哀嚎着如多米诺一般倒下。

精瘦外星人双手捂着不断冒血的喉咙，终于把狰狞的目光投向背对案发现场、仍高举着双手、赤裸裸的Tony。

那双手慢慢落下。Tony懒懒转身，一脸得意地冲着精瘦外星人眨了眨眼，蓝色星海就像外星人母星盛夏的夜空。假如这个宇宙*尚未被发现的第七颗无限宝石名唤“智慧”，那它一定就藏在Stark的眼睛里，那是视线彻底模糊前，精瘦外星人最后一念。

『隐形模式解除。』

飘在空中的红金宝剑终于浮现，鲜血自剑尖一滴滴落在外星人的尸体堆上。

宝剑碎成一片片细小菱形。Tony吹了一个口哨，红金菱片蜂拥而至，环绕紧贴他赤裸的身体。

『电量100%。』

下一刻，钢铁侠一身盔甲整装待发，在阳光下啧啧耀眼。

队长教给他出奇不意。Nat和Janet教给他出其不意的方法——当你拥有一群他妈棒呆了的队友时，这些技能变为本能只是时间问题。

这是一场个人的胜利——不枉Tony以全面失去盔甲保护为赌注，将全部电量花在了打造这把誓约胜利之剑（Excalibur）上。——除了队友，Tony还有亚瑟王这位棒呆了的童年偶像。

盯着远处空中大片移动的黑云，眼部传感器放大解析结果正如Tony所料。“有时我真恨自己是Sherlock！现在，我们知道那些进 **_门_ ** 而来的军队哪儿去了！F.R.I.D.A.Y.，看样子去Baxter大楼前我们得先遛个弯儿了。”


	5. Chapter 5

 

**宇宙深处。**

万千平行宇宙之外，有个比神奇四侠的历险终点更遥远、比六次宇宙（Sixth Cosmos）的第一颗星辰更古老的魔法维度。

时间在此停转，空间在此扭曲，一切宇宙法则全面失灵。

它的神未曾说：“要有光”。人工灯光从未诞生。星光也无法抵达。

长久以来，它只知血光。

在猩红似血的空间尽头，耸立着的巨型王座足有半个金字塔高。王座之上隐约是个轮廓难辨的庞大黑影。

阶下立着一身黑色紧身衣的男子，左肩至前胸的分子纹案泛着冷光。长度夸张的海螺型银色头盔遮去他大半张脸，仅仅露出鼻尖、嘴唇与下颚。唇角上扬的弧度几成半圆——早已超越人类肌肉拉伸的极限，开咧的嘴形成一个无比诡异的嘲讽微笑：“我带来一份大有诚意的独家要约。”

“可怜凡人，你可愚弄不了我。即使你在自己造的泡泡糖里苟活千载，即使在那以前你已是多元宇宙史上最聪明的那个。”

“那聪明如我干嘛要白费力气 **_骗_ ** 你？同一条路上双赢的买卖，说什么谁骗谁？”

“你以脆弱的肉体凡躯来到这个维度，该说勇敢还是愚昧？湮灭（Annihilation）是这里唯一的祷告。毁灭即是我最高意志。你若是朝圣者，则毁灭是你的献祭；你若是信徒，则毁灭是你的苦修。而你偏偏却是个胆敢敲开我神殿大门的异教徒，妄想在瓦砾残桓之上，建立你的 **_极乐文明_ ** （Utopian Civilization）。”

“是吗？我倒觉得我们的愿望并不冲突。这么多年，你那一块小宝石才给你带来多少 **_化身_ ** ？你的化身才给地球带来多少毁灭……？哦，对了，我听说你最爱的化身，是拥有五分之一凤凰之力的的钢力士。你当明白，我们这些天选的超能力者，才会带给你更多献祭。你更当明白，重生与毁灭是对双生子。不破不立，不立不破……”

“区区凡人，敢妄自猜度神谕，看我一个字母一个字母教你‘生不如死’的精准拼写。”

“叫我科学家，叫我造物者（Maker）。哪里有未知，哪里就有我的 **_妄自猜度_ ** ——直到 **_解决一切问题_ ** （Solve Everything）。还有，我以为在阿尔法战队跟纽约这两件事上，我已充分展现诚意。告诉我，两位新化身你 **_更_ ** 中意哪个？”

“他们俩并不是最佳选择。匹夫之勇怎及高世之智？我的宝石，最初的猎物是Charles Xavier，却被他愚蠢的兄弟抢先摸到。凡人，你劝得我弃用主宇宙的你，却又敢只身来此凡人不曾涉足之境，想必早有替代他的觉悟？”

深红魔带勒紧造物者的咽喉。他拉长的脖子像一盘意面，想要逃脱。上古黑魔法驱动的魔带却不依不饶紧随其上缠得更紧……直至伸缩自如的他，也不能把脖子变得更细，直至脸上招牌嘲讽微笑也快挂不住，直至造物者被勒得直翻白眼，直至全身无力，终至直挺挺地晕死过去。

“汝归吾所属，造物者。”维度之神将终于乖顺的猎物拉近。

不久，愤怒的嘶吼回荡在宇宙深处——“你怎么敢，凡人？”

留给维度之神的，只剩一具了无生气的空壳。全知全能的维度之神知道，那个自称解决一切问题的超级大脑，早已金蝉脱壳。

**主宇宙，地球，百慕大魔鬼三角海域中心点。**

如果你有一条消息想要传遍全世界，记得把它告诉Johny Storm和Peter Parker这对活宝。

如果你有一个秘密想要永远保守，记得把它关在百慕大魔鬼三角。

各国船只与飞行物的航线往往十分默契地避开魔鬼三角。在这里，飙风形成的水墙足有近百米高。天然屏障、地磁异常再加O.M.N.I.T.R.O.N.I.C.U.S.的超级编码干扰，三重保险使得这一小片海域任何时刻在任何卫星照片上都是一片黑色。

海面上漂浮着一个银灰色的神秘球体。任它四周如何惊涛骇浪，水龙卷、漏斗云争相肆虐，这个巨大球体却不曾被撼动分毫。这一定是远超人类进化的高等文明造物。

平衡。静止。完美。

球体之内是一个完美的世界。

完美的构造，完美的机械，完美的孩子们，连空气元素的构成都是完美的。

世界中心是一间完全封闭的圆形小密室。密室中央是控制整个世界的超级电脑，成千上万的数据线与导管组成的身体足足有三层楼高，正面挂着白色假面，正如同它的造物者，面具只遮住大半张脸，至鼻尖上方为止。

最初，它被造物者命名为 **_Dome_ ** ，以呼应这个乌托邦世界的球体外形。

千年之后，进化为全地球最高等的智慧体后，Dome决定扩张成一座城市，改名为 **_City_ ** 。

City有了自主意识，在终极世界的小Anthony Stark游说之下，它将造物者赶下了领袖神坛。【13】

城落时，City抛弃了造物者的赐予，自命名为 **_O.M.N.I.T.R.O.N.I.C.U.S._ ** 。

此刻，O.M.N.I.T.R.O.N.I.C.U.S.正垂着他血红空洞的机械双眼，居高临下地俯视着它的造物者。

Reed Richards跪坐在地，他的海螺型头盔静静搁在脚边，他高耸的后脑暴露在空气里。——讨厌他的人会说Richards这个科学疯子伸展后的大脑比陈年烂红薯更丑，可因此而来、无人企及的脑容量却被Reed本人引以为傲。

Reed失去弹力的右手晃晃悠悠地搭在O.M.N.I.T.R.O.N.I.C.U.S.身前的领袖之座上，左手则搁在颈前，口鼻并用地大幅度吸气，想要摆脱窒息感，却因大量氧气突然挤压气管而剧烈咳嗽起来。难耐的痛苦令Reed被烧毁的右脸在这一刻显得愈加狰狞可怖。

“您会没事儿的。您喉间的不适感只是神经反射，从您失去的那具身体上转移到现在这具身体上的余痛。您失去了一小片自己，但这个身体会安然无恙。”身着纯白长袍的光头男子毕恭毕敬道。

“谢谢，Third Doctor。”

白袍医生会意地点点头，毕恭毕敬地鞠了躬，转身离去。

『该死的恶魔。』O.M.N.I.T.R.O.N.I.C.U.S.用毫无抑扬顿挫的冰冷机械音抗议道。

“谢谢你，City。”

『是O.M.N.I.T.R.O.N.I.C.U.S.。造物者，很高兴你安全归来。但令我生气的是它竟敢用 **_泡泡糖_ ** 侮辱我。』

“它自以为掌握一切，以为我不能全身而退，不也是对我的侮辱？”Reed轻蔑一笑。七级智力的魔神又如何？还不是被他耍的团团转。“这一切都要感谢分子人把我切成无数片。【14】而主宇宙的那个我，每创造一个新的宇宙就会放一片我进去【15】。所以只要我想，我随时可以从一个宇宙的身体换到另一个，随意穿行于不同宇宙。”

『那可怪不得它。毕竟它的维度在多元宇宙之外，连时间都是静止的。它自然默认你无法穿行。』

“那可太天真了，不是吗？解决一切问题，这是我的本职。”造物者把玩着一个方形小装置。“其实它的维度与黑洞奇点可说十分相似，而你知道的，怎么玩转奇点我四百年前就解决了。”

『所以，一切照计划？』

“一切照计划。它会让我们在纽约的那些超英朋友们忙得喘不过气。而我们，就可以着手于我们的大动作，不被打扰……

 

**现在。**

这一刻，不管身处何地，大名鼎鼎或者默默无闻的地球英雄们，都听见同一个声音——

“这里是Citizen V，我更喜欢我以前的代号。但以防你还不认识我，这里是A.I.M.

总指挥da Costa。纽约正处于十级戒备，我们正在与不明外星联军的战争当中。我需要你们每一个人。我不管你是我的变种人小伙伴，还是初代复仇者，美国复仇者，冠军小队，捍卫者，神奇 **_四分之二_ ** 侠，或是孤胆英豪，如果你穿紧身衣戴面具，如果你会飞，如果你会变形，如果你变个颜色就开挂，如果你会读心和改变他人的脑回路……那么别犹豫！纽约需要你。”

“如果你乳头会发射激光。”Tony对着广播信号嘀咕一句。“总没人记得最酷的这个。”

 

**曼哈顿，人口：1,743,581。**

这里是重灾区。既是外星军队的结集起点，也是它们的主要目标。

“复仇者结集。”当Steve Rogers振臂一呼，你有什么理由不响应？

“ **_队长_ ** ，能再次从你口中听见这句话真的好。”美国队长Sam Wilson抛出五星盾牌，放倒五个外星士兵。“我的终极飞盘始终没你玩儿得好。”

“老来生巧（Comes with age）， **_队长_ ** 。”Steve接过盾牌，别在右前臂，魁梧身躯坚如磐石将民众护在身后。炮火砸在振金盾上，折回炮火源头。Steve不断调整持盾的角度，外星士兵如山倒。最终，振金盾从Steve手中飞出，砸向外星战斗机，然后折向下一架……

然而，一架战斗机坠落又有另一大波轰炸在头顶。

“躲开，躲开，速速寻处掩护。”Thor护着平民躲进掩蔽处。“汝凡人那句话如何讲得？——吾等此为不过杯水车薪。Steve，汝当知，吾等须做得比这更好。”

五星盾牌转了数圈飞回Steve手里，被Steve稳稳举在头顶。“准备好了，就等你。”

“那是吾之‘台词’，Steve。”Thor双眼亮着蓝光，众多闪电以他高高举起的Mjolnir为中心，环绕在他周身。一时间狂风大作，风驰电掣，Thor高高飞起，以迅雷不及掩耳之势飞向Steve，Mjolnir砸在振金盾牌之上，释放出数十倍威力。

方圆数十公里内，一切电子仪器在干扰之下瞬间失去了动力。那些头顶的威胁，顺着外星人的尖叫坠毁。而地面英雄们，则在Steve的指挥下护着平民躲避。

“这般并肩作战真是畅快淋漓，正如吾思念甚久之旧时。现今吾等独缺了吾友Tony。”

“人家现在有末日博士。你怎么能忍心拆开一对经历不是你死就是我失踪的重重磨难，终于飞在同一小树林里的相思鸟（Lovebirds）？”女浩克Jennifer Walters忍不住揶揄。

“鸟？对不起，鸟可比我们这位朋友Tony要有尊严多啦。有个词是怎么说的呢——”Sam Wilson收起翅膀，降落在Steve身旁。“对，这就叫重色轻友。”Sam大掌发力拍在Steve肩头，复仇者们爆发出一阵大笑。

只除了表情依然严峻的Steve：“不……Tony此刻与我们同在。”他顿了顿，大掌轻抚上振金盾上的五角星。刚刚的电磁干扰放大器，只是盾牌二百五十种新战斗模式之中的一种。这是Tony醒来第一件装备升级，甚至早于他自己的MK 55设计初稿。那时Steve前所未有的迷茫，背负着那个九头蛇疯子冒他之名犯下的种种罪恶，无颜面对昔日队友，独自一人开始了公路旅行……

碰到Tony是个意外，但紧随他身边的是昔日的拉特维尼亚国王就丝毫不意外了。Steve早有耳闻，这一路上，小道新闻充斥美国的每个大家小巷，两个俊美如斯的男子、世界舞台的重量级人物间的惊天绯闻，怎能不让八卦的群众们沸腾？

Tony把芯片贴在星盾背后时，他湛蓝的眼睛全是坦荡诚恳，盯着Steve的眼睛说：“我不知道你这个老男孩还要贪玩多久……但是，复仇者需要你，美国需要你，每一个美国人都都需要你。Steve，每个美国人都会记得那段黑暗时期……但相信我，Steve，不止你，没有人愿意回想。那时的他们失去了 **_真正的_ ** Steve Rogers太久，而现在，把他们的Steve Rogers还给他们的决定权在你。他们每一个人，都很想你。”

 

**布鲁克林，人口：2,648,771。**

“大家好，我是小黄蜂Nadia van Dyne。不，去掉小字，我是个真正的复仇者，我是黄蜂女。如果你们不告诉我的偶像末日博士，我现在真的很害怕，像你们每个人一样害怕——那我会非常感激。”Nadia van Dyne飞在天上，发射黄蜂刺击退外星士兵。她已经完全不记得过去两小时发生了啥，而为什么偶像却和自己出现在同一个街口揍外星人。“所以，请千万帮我保密，谢谢！”

“闭嘴，Nadia。”Riri Williams在盔甲里翻了个白眼。“你的男神就算有通天本领，他也看不见这么小的你脸上的表情，如果他会看你的话。——但你刚刚告诉了全世界。”

然后，Riri就秒被打脸。末日博士不仅看了Nadia，还静悄悄地瞬移到Nadia身边，聚精会神地俯视她，吓得Nadia险些从空中栽下来。

“我能相信你吗，Nadia van Dyne？就像过去每一次，你总是个很好用的 **_助手_ ** 。”

“哇！啊！当、当然了！你——我！你……”她无敌想念和男神并肩作战的短暂过往啊。

“此刻，我有另一个使命等我完成，唯有Doom能完成的使命。我得去别的地方。”Doom的指尖发射紫色光波，整个街口的外星人瞬间被扫平。“你的朋友继承了Stark的盔甲和名号，而你，Nadia van Dyne，也没有人比你更合适，暂时填补Doom的空缺，守护布鲁克林。”

“我当然答应。这是我的荣幸。”Nadia尖叫道。

“很好。”Doom大掌一挥，三十多副末日机甲的整齐列队出现在他身后。“相信你们会好好使用Doom的馈赠。”一边说着，Doom的身影渐渐变得透明。

“等、等等，Victor！”Nadia大喊：“上次你答应我，有空要和我吃晚餐。你说，下次再约。这次，我当然答应帮你，但是相对的，你也该兑现你的诺言才是。”【16】

Riri翻了第二个白眼：“不是我泼你凉水，那只是一句客气话。”

Nadia不服气：“才、才不是呢！Victor von Doom从不客套。”

正在一点点消失中的Doom点了点头：“还有，Victor von Doom言出必行。今晚，Stark家，7点见。”

天啊！杜铁女孩在心中尖叫不止。

“天啊天啊天啊天啊！Riri你听见了吗？Victor请我吃饭，Victor von Doom！还是和大名鼎鼎的Tony Stark。你听见了吗？如果你也听见了就不是我幻听！！！！！Tony Stark耶！天啊！那是在我们这个年纪就震惊世界的超级天才！！不止一次拯救世界！！伟大的复仇者创始人之一！！Tony S……”

“你不是经常见到他？”

“我只是在复仇者大厦见过他几次，他只知道我是我爸的女儿，我们还没来得及说上几句话，他就……后来倒是跟AI Tony熟悉起来……”

“本尊不过就是个和他的AI同样话噪毒舌的不良中年。以及……你的男神究竟是哪一个？”天啊，这真让Nadia见上了，以后她Riri Williams是不是需要左耳听她吹Doom，右耳听Riri吹Tony。不要不要好可怕啊？

接下来的时间里，战场上再无害怕的小黄蜂，只有打了鸡血的黄蜂女。

 

**史泰登岛，人口：479,458。**

“高点？”黑寡妇拔出寡妇丝，还没听到回答已经纵身在空中翻了个跟头，遭殃的是外星人的脖子。

“低点。”冬日战士奔跑起来，还没听到回答已经出腿将另一个外星人横扫在地。

默契就是这么写成。

“就像老时光。”

“十年后的今天，James……”黑寡妇短暂地与冬日战士的金属手掌十指相扣，她借力高高跃起，长腿绞杀另一组敌人。“此刻也会变成独属于我们的老时光。”

岛的另一端是奋勇杀敌的另外几个身影。

“上次齐塔瑞人根本进不来大气圈。要我说，星球护罩并不是个坏主意。”Toni Ho的钢铁爱国者占领制高点，双掌发射斥力光束为人群开辟出一条逃生道路。

鹰眼拉了个满弓：“上次的结果你也看到了，阿尔法小队被困护罩之外。若不是这样，九头蛇也不至于这么顺利地……”三只箭头飞往三个不同方向，战狼般的外星生物应声而倒。

“但上次护盾确实把齐塔瑞人都挡在地球之外，不是么？”Toni反唇相讥：“你这是反科技，大叔。科技无罪，有罪的是使用科技的人。况且，如今护盾不在，只是不知道大名鼎鼎的惊奇队长此刻在哪里呢？”

有此疑问的，肯定不止Toni。

 

**皇后，人口：2,358,582。**

“不不不不不不不不我已经在尽力了我已经在尽力了真的尽力保护每个人告诉每个人找掩护但是它们它们那些恶心的外星人实在太多了打倒一波又来新一波不不不不不不不难道就没有人觉得我们应该去把天空那道大疤补上吗我是说Johnny你姐夫虽然不在了但这种时候钢铁侠什么的一定会有办法不是吗？”

“Pete，我相信已经有人已经联系了钢铁侠。但以防你哭出来浇灭我的火焰，我还是……点火（Flame On）！”Johnny Storm冲上云霄，随着他的轨迹，天空中留下一个巨型的火箭头，直指远在布朗克斯的血红裂口。当他飞回来时，他正面抱紧Peter Parker，恶作剧地在后者面具上落下一个热乎乎的吻。“以防接下来真是世界末日，我爱你，我的小书呆子（My Nerd）！”无坚不摧的蛛丝因热源的接近而暂失弹性，可肇事者早已再次升天，冲在了战斗最前线。

“我恨你！Johnny·大猪蹄子神经病大蠢蛋脑子的坑比吞星的胃还大·Storm。”

Daniel Rand叹了口气：“现在的年轻人啊！我觉得我要瞎了。”

Matt Murdock十分淡定：“我已经瞎了。”

 

**布朗克斯，人口：1,471,160。**

Zelma Stanton是个入门级菜鸟法师，当敌人只是零星几个外星人时，Zelma微薄的法力尚能保护小男孩和身后的路人。

但是，她遥望着天空中那条裂缝，以及外星人母舰——那不是一个她就可以解决的问题。那需要专家处理。

“等等，也许我应该打给Tony Stark。每次Stephen遇到麻烦他就会嚷嚷应该联系Tony Stark。虽然他也就是瞎嚷嚷而已。我应该知道他的号码，如果我记得的话。”Zelma住在圣所那会儿，Stephen有时一天能接到八个来自Tony的电话。

最令Zelma印象深刻的是某次一向好脾气的Stephen就在崩溃边缘——

“Tony，我的责任是保护我们的维度不受入侵。我一天只睡三小时，如果你打给我是第四百次感叹Victor为什么是全宇宙第一帅比，你去找红兜帽啊，你们会有更多共同语言……

“什么？不，不，不。我真的做不到。虽然我是至尊法师，但我早告诉过你，如果他能被我找到，那也只是因为他愿意被我找到而已。”

挂了电话，Stephen的背影显得十分疲惫。Zelma猜他可能昨晚连三小时也没睡到。从此一段时间内，Stephen动用了一个最基本的法术，但凡是来自Tony的电话都会直接进入语音信箱。

“反骚扰101。”Stephen的右手颤抖着捂上额头。“如果真有要事，他会留言。”

……

Zelma看见那个手执法杖的外星人走向自己时，她知道，这就是末日。

护在身前的魔法盾被外星咒语轻易瓦解。三根长矛直取她头颅。她捂住男孩的双眼，眼泪止不住地滚落。

外星人龇牙咧嘴地接近。

“趴下。”明显被电子滤声器处理过的声音自头顶响起。Zelma被突如其来的陌生声音吓了一跳，双膝一软，干脆放弃无谓挣扎，护着小男孩摔在地上。

下一刻，蓝色斥力光波将眼前的丑陋外星人劈成两半。红金盔甲从天而降，双掌蓝色渐渐熄灭。战损的装甲上划痕累累，肩头腰侧的油漆斑斓剥落，这些书写着勇气的勋章却丝毫无损无敌钢铁侠的英雄气概。

 ”哦，抱歉，那是PG-13的内容。”钢铁侠弯下腰，伸出左手向Zelma怀里的小男孩。

他背后的外星人挣扎了一下，举起等离子射线手枪，瞄准钢铁侠毫无防备的后背。

“不……”Zelma捂住嘴，想找出一个用得上的咒语，大脑却一瞬空白。

Tony右掌轻翻，被精确控制到最小档的斥力光束正中那丑陋生物的眉心，它哼都没哼一声，庞大的身躯轰然倒地。

Zelma松了口气：“感谢Vishanti！”

“不用谢，我听见了你的祈祷。”面甲翻起，Tony带着迷人的笑容冲她眨眼：“勇敢的女士，你看上去像我下一个约会对象。”

『不，Tony。』F.R.I.D.A.Y.当然明白这是Tony用无敌魅力和一个玩笑话安抚姑娘的情绪，所以她等到姑娘脸上的惊魂未定转化为意想不到的吃惊时，才打Tony的脸：『你的下一个约会对象，是Pym博士的亲女儿Nadia，今晚七点。』

“胡说，上次我和Janet通电话时，可不包括保姆这一项。”

『你行程上突然多出来一项。』

“什么时候？我怎么不知道？”

『刚刚。』

“钢铁侠。”Zelma遥指天空裂缝。“你一定知道怎么解决对吧？”

“当然！我是说……”

『事实上，他不知道。那是复杂的魔法，他虽然长得像至尊法师，却并不是。』

“哦操！该死的黑魔法，就不能放过我哪怕一天吗？”Tony抓了抓额发。“Friday，我的von Doom在哪里？”

『联系不上。』

“什么叫联系不上？你刚刚不还说他买了一家情趣店？”

『我们失去了恶名铁人的信号。换言之，他怕是不在我们这个星球了。』

 

**数分钟前，拉特维尼亚，杜姆堡地牢。**

曾经的国王走进他修缮一新的实验室，在尽头站定，右掌搁在墙面上。

他说：“Then Trust Me。”

随着他混杂着拉特维尼亚口音与强大魔力的命令，一线金光从墙面中央亮起，并随着墙面左右分离而逐渐扩大，直至将恶名铁人的披风都镀上一层金。

Victor踏进他的花园。在奇花异草的拥簇中穿过芳香铺面的庭院，在一扇隽刻了古老的神秘大门前停下脚步……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 惨虐奇异预警。奇异亲妈粉慎入，后妈粉速来。

**现在，布朗克斯。**

“该怎么办，Stephen？”赤褐卷发的美丽女巫飞在至尊法师身侧，与他视线盯向同一方向——外星士兵与仅法师可见的异维度魔物如癌细胞般自母舰不断扩散。地球英雄们每消灭一个敌人，就会有百来个新敌人汹涌而至。

“多年行医经验教会我，面对重疾病人，吃药化疗能缓一时症状，却不能使人重获健康。唯有手术摘除病根，才能一劳永逸。”

女巫点点头：“我来掩护你，Stephen。”

天空那道血红裂口是来自另一维度的潘多拉魔盒，向纽约散播混乱、恐惧、毁灭与死亡。而唯有至尊法师能亲手关上。

守护这个维度的至尊法师一脸肃穆地带上手套，像某种宗教仪式般虔诚。 “以 **_赛托拉克的深红魔带_ ** （Crimson Band of Cyttorak）之名，洪荒之力为我缰索——深缚我敌，直至赦免一刻。全能维山蒂请聆听祷告，天下为笼大地为牢——封锁战场，直至转危为安。”

金色魔法壁障自Stephen指尖绽放，维山帝之徽（ Seal of the Vishanti） 笼罩正午天空，逐渐将整个纽约周周密密护在其间，形成一个暂时的避难圣所。

圣所之内，却唯独缺了至尊法师他本人。

此刻，末日危机与地球之间，只隔着Stephen的壁障以及……Stephen。

没人比同为强大法师的Wanda更清楚，Stephen妄图独自面对的是什么——未知敌人那古老的法力唯神魔能有，维山蒂联手也难能匹敌……而Stephen还得分心为所有人支撑这一时安隅，又不知得耗去他多少法力。

“不——！Stephen，让我来帮你……”被Stephen与纽约一起护在壁障另一端的女巫焦急喊话。

“ **_帮我_ ** 保护他们。”医生挥手指向Wanda身后的纽约，浅浅一笑，语气轻而坚定。“你一定能做到。”医生的微笑向来有治愈人心之力，这一刻却拦不下女巫即将决堤的泪水……

“不——Stephen，不要孤身一人去 **_自杀_ ** ！！！！让我帮你……请你……”

医生摇了摇头，即使他在Wanda掩护下第一时间封锁战场，但那之前涌入纽约的敌人实在太多，地球英雄寡不敌众。“我将所爱一切托付，请帮助我，Wanda。”Stephen不愿冒险，他需要Wanda在壁障的另一端，以防他真的不幸……

“不……”

“放心吧，我不能死，也不会死。”他用安抚的语气轻许两人皆知是谎言的承诺，带着信任的微笑最后看了Wanda一眼，便转身向他明知是炼狱的方向飞去。

我不入地狱谁入地狱？——我们的至尊法师永远把所爱的一切护在身后，救渡众生脱出苦厄，自己却高挺着胸膛、毫不犹豫地迎刀而去、先天下而纵身火海，后天下而置身万全……

后来女巫把这故事讲给亲儿子Billy、讲给那时还姓Richards的Valeria【17】、讲给一切志在成为至尊法师的晚生后辈们听时，首先浮现在脑海里的永远是那时她被泪水模糊的双眼中，Stephen被悬浮斗篷载着渐渐高升的背影，逆着正午阳光，周身镀金——那是身负神圣使命的地球守护神。

至尊法师瞬间吸引了所有火力、士兵魔物前仆后继将他重重包围。Stephen的深红魔带还未将它们一网打尽，下一波已经汹涌至Stephen身前。

实在太多了，纵使秘法大师也经不起消耗战。比他更经不起的是纽约——Stephen晚一秒接近裂口，事态就更严峻一分。他得改变战略、出其不意地另辟一条出路……

Wanda双掌翻飞、口中念念有词：“我要Stephen安全，Stephen必胜。我要Stephen安全，Stephen必胜。我要Stephen……”一边心心念念聚精会神地许愿，一边击退外星人、放逐魔物、守护平民。她将是Stephen的强大后盾，她含着泪也要令Stephen心无旁贷地完成他的使命。“Stephen……”

不过眨眼失神，Stephen已从Wanda视线中彻底蒸发……

无名公园。

遥望天空中交缠飞舞的无数条深红魔带，Zelma知道，Stephen会保护大家。Zelma信奉这个如同信奉上帝。

“你会帮他！”

钢铁侠点了点金属脑袋：“交给我吧。女士，这里不适合逗留，你快带着这小子走吧。”

钢铁侠再不愿耽搁片刻，起飞向胡子兄弟将要再一次并肩作战的地方，却被超音速落地的熟悉人影挡住去路。一身红蓝紧身衣的女英雄从天而降。在象征勇气的红色与象征正义的蓝色交汇处，胸口八芒金星闪耀。

“看在随便哪个神的份上，Carol！在这之后你他妈最好给我一千字解释你的阿尔法小队到底……你头上那是啥？”Tony注意到惊奇队长头戴深红巨卵型钢盔，仅仅露出军人坚毅的双眼和在Tony看来向来无比性感丰润的红唇。

Carol离地一尺悬浮空中，身前也与Tony保持一定距离：“我远远看着像你，想过来亲眼确认一下。”

钢铁侠摊开双臂怂了怂肩：“我为Tony隔空放电吸引美人的致命魅力道歉，永久性天赋技能点灭不了。再加上，Carol你得承认，我们之间连心线方向上的性张力……”

细弱金光在Carol指尖汇聚。

Tony身体先于大脑做出反应，却因心理层面的毫无防备而被光子冲击波震翻在地……装甲失控地被震退五十多米。

黑暗前的金光是那么该死的熟悉——那曾洞穿Tony最厚实的装甲！那曾生生打掉Tony一条命！那曾无情抹去Tony整整两年的生活！那曾令Tony几乎彻底错失Victor！那也曾令Amenda Armstrong失去好不容易重逢的儿子、令Riri失去导师、令复仇者们失去值得依赖的领袖、更令这个世界彻底失去无敌钢铁侠……

一个不合时宜的Tony Stark式笑话，Tony万万没想到Carol会对他动真格。Tony紧接着想到若Carol动真格，那么他将毫无胜算。

“永别了，钢铁侠。”第二束金光瞄准钢铁侠的反应堆，长达十秒的能量爆炸后，漫天 秽土烟尘让公园这一角 陷入无尽黑暗中……

“目标终结。”Carol对着通讯器汇报。“你那边看似不妙。Strange那样不好对付吗？”

天空裂口的尽头正在以极缓慢的速度一点点聚拢，仿佛谁用隐形丝线将伤口一针一线地缝合。

很快，猩红女巫就明白了发生了什么。——聪明的Stephen，用他的灵体隐形穿梭越过敌军的重重防御，直捣黄龙。

“不……”几乎一瞬间，Wanda就意识到凶险所在。灵体在补天，那么肉体呢？一旦进入灵界，法师的肉体将完全失去知觉……难道不是羊入群狼之口，任由千百士兵魔物宰割？

数分钟前，异世维度，星光堡垒 (Silverlit Citadel in Otherworld Dimension）。

“许久不见，亲爱的Stephen。”蓝袍白发的老者热情招呼。

“我也很高兴见到你，Merlin。事实上，我需要你的援手。”

“愿闻其详。”

“长话短说，老朋友，我赶时间——我穿越四个维度，走捷径来此，想拜托你暂替我保管我的肉体……而我的灵体现在就要飞回纽约去。”话未落，Stephen的灵体飞出，肉体席地而坐陷入昏睡……

Stephen在一眨眼间用灵体穿越多个维度，越过外星母舰，停在裂口正下方。

现在，纽约上空。

“伟大的阿戈摩托全知之眼，需你助我。”金光照耀之下，至尊法师将一切看得分明。“并没有多难，对吗？”

这与外科手术相差无几，只不过过去他救治的是 **_一个_ ** 病人，而现在他救治的是 **_整个_ ** 世界。

他的壁障守护着纽约，他的魔法正切除天空的肿瘤，将伤口一针一线缝合。

Carol Danvers通过外星母舰舰桥的大屏幕把一切瞧得真切。她往屏幕前的两个座椅走去，在右边那个坐下，然后侧身向左低下头：“你知道的，我的能力可以吸收一切能源，包括魔法能源。至尊法师对我来说不值一提。”

“Bentley会嘲笑我，像每次我下象棋吃了Val的王后、自己的国王却被小兵将死时一样。”男孩的声音稚气未脱。“Carol小姐，你会暂时击退奇异博士的魔法——以我们整支军队作陪葬。而我们所看不见的奇异博士，他的灵体与肉体，随时都还能杀回来找麻烦。”

Carol自然不服气：“你就慢慢坐在这里观赏外科医学记录片，学习他高明漂亮的针法吧，小鬼！我会在出去的路上让那些丑陋的家伙们给你热一盒复仇者爆米花。”

“别急，Carol小姐。只要他的肉体死去，想必Dormammu、Cyttorak、Mephisto和Nightmare会抢着赶来收藏他的灵魂。”

“我刚刚在外面以超音速巡了五圈，很显然Stephen Strange把他的肉体藏了起来。”

“他的肉体，在另一个维度。”

“那还说什么？小鬼，先吃了王后，趁你还占上风。”

“只怕棘手的不是他们的王后，而是 **_国王_ ** 。”男孩双掌把玩着一个蓝色光球。“找到了，他的肉体在Merlin爷爷那里。”

“你刚刚说，他的肉体，在另一个维度。你要怎么……”

“每个宇宙都有一个你，Danvers小姐，不同的你。每个宇宙都有一个奇异博士，不同的Stephen Strange。每个宇宙都有一个我的老爸，每个宇宙都有一个我的妈妈。但只有我们宇宙的我爸没有为了 **_解决一切问题_ ** 而抛弃家庭【18】，也只有我们宇宙的我妈用宇宙控制棒（Cosmic Control Rod）生下了我这个儿子。我是万有塑造者（Universal Shaper），我是多元宇宙恒量（Multiversal Constant），我是奇异博士的末日。”

数分钟后。

“不！我不需要回来！”

这感觉太奇异了，眼睁睁看着自己向自己飞来——

钢铁侠穿着Stephen尚没见过的新盔甲，抱着Stephen的肉体飞向Stephen的灵体。

MK55战甲一路摧毁九十九架外星飞行器，躲过九十九支外星长矛，却未能躲过第一百道等离子光束的洞穿。

“糟！斗篷，快去救Tony。”Stephen全然不顾肉体失去最后一层防御，悬浮斗篷裹住钢铁侠红金身体，把新一波攻击挡在斗篷之外，却为时太晚——

钢铁侠战甲在千米高空被撕裂成千万片……穿透斗篷防御的是远超至尊法师所能理解的强大魔法。

“不——Tony！”自顾不暇的Stephen，首先挂念的仍是朋友的安危。

破碎的钢铁侠战甲内却空空如也，不见钢铁侠的身影。只落下垂直匀加速运动的至尊法师毫无知觉的肉体。

未免晚节不保摔成肉泥，Stephen灵肉归一，瞬间成为战场正中央最显眼的活靶子，外星人与魔物蜂拥而至，将他团团包围。

“以 **_赛托拉克的第七深红魔带_ ** （Cyttorak’s Seventh Crimson Band ），我命令你——烈火之鞭紧缚我敌。”

深红魔带在空中飞舞，却没能如Stephen所愿缠向他的敌人……Stephen后颈一凉、腰间一紧，暗觉不妙。低头发现自己亲手召唤的深红魔带已紧紧密密缠在自己的腰间、腕间、踝间。

他对魔法失效的体验并不陌生，近期就经历了两次——一次世界危机、一次个人劫难。往更远了说，维山蒂曾经集体不搭理他，七域之战（War of Seven Spheres）那时他也曾陷入叫天天不灵、叫地地不应的尴尬。

而被自己召唤出的魔法弄得如此狼狈，是骄傲的Stephen难以容忍的。

“ **_拉格伽多尔的七光环_ ** （ Seven rings of Raggadorr），助我……啊————！”Stephen难以置信地盯着自己被深红魔带贯穿而过的胸膛，比魔带更深红的是胸前血窟窿，作为一个外科医生，Stephen再清楚不过——那是他的左肺。感谢维山蒂！那离他的心脏还有二指距离。

“Stephen！！！！不要！”Wanda尖叫着挥开身边魔物们，双掌高举红色闪电，遥遥指向Stephen。红色的混沌魔法撞上金色壁障，如星尘坠落于浩瀚深海，瞬间被吞没。猩红女巫的魔法穿不透至尊法师亲手结下的维山蒂之徽 ——地球没有魔法可以穿透。

她什么也做不了，眼睁睁地看着Stephen代整个纽约承受着严刑峻责。

深红魔带本是紧缚之术，此刻违背本性化身为最残忍的刑器——深深扎根进Stephen胸口，沾满Stephen鲜血、前凸出来的尖端还在蠕动着，杠在他胸腔里的部分则不停地翻搅挺动，霸占他神经所有的信号、令他的感官独剩痛觉一种。霸道地强插着他、将他高高抛起，没等他喘过那口气又迫他从高空急速坠落、狠狠钉进地表丝毫动弹不得。魔带一圈圈绕上他的大腿根，令他双脚不能着地。他的双腕也被紧紧勒缠，双臂被强行拉扯着向外打开，像个被钉在看不见的十字架上受难的圣人。

难以承受的巨痛令Stephen几乎昏死过去。

可他知道自己连死去的资格都没有。

也许他即将失约于Wanda……但他告诉自己绝不可负了这个世界。知道自己时间不多的Stephen干脆彻底放弃了一切防御、放弃了治疗自己，口中念念有词，重新捡起被打断前的补天使命。裹着至尊法师鲜血的咒语，从唇间源源不断汹涌而出，声音颤抖的频率渐渐与双手同步……嘴角淌下的血，令他本就苍白憔悴的面容更加触目惊心的白。额角青筋跳蹿、双眼失焦涣散，阿戈摩托之眼却仍明察秋毫。

他早已浑身冰冷麻木，一针一线，全凭着行医本能与绝高秘术缝合修补。但如今刚缝上就再次开裂。

法力在渐渐消退，随着他渐渐模糊的意识……每过一秒都更加模糊。

不，他必须回到受伤之前，他的手颤抖着伸向阿戈摩托之眼，而这十分费力，每移动一寸都十分艰难。

Stephen强撑着逐渐溃散的心神与桎梏他的枷锁搏斗。“以 **_法尔丁烈焰_ ** （Flames of Faltine)，熔断这些恶魔触角。”斩断一根又有两根缠上来。Stephen苦笑不已，“改名叫九头蛇的深红魔带可好？”周而复始，他终于摸到自己额前，此刻他视线已经模糊，只能靠手指描摹感受先师古一的遗赠。这一刻他不是一个人在战斗，古一、Newton、张角、Merlin、Nina……过去与未来的每一任至尊法师的圣灵与他同在，Stephen额间睁到最大的阿戈摩托之眼金辉耀眼，时间洪流开始倒转——

Stephen感到紧缠自己身子各处的深红魔带渐松，视线也逐渐清明，天空也回到即将被完全缝合的那一霎那。

下一刻，Cyttorak的血红触手伸向至尊法师额间，将阿戈摩托之眼生生抠了出来。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”强大魔力的切肤之痛灼伤Stephen的肉体和灵魂。

他反杀的唯一希望——阿戈摩托之眼被血红魔爪用力攒捏着——彻底粉碎。

金色粉末如星尘最后一次点燃天空，Stephen却什么也看不见了，力竭的双手因惨白的色调衬得伤疤狰狞，慢慢垂下……

魔带一层层缠绕Stephen，紧缚成茧。双掌被绑得动弹不得，斩断法师结印之路。苍白的脖子也被勒出累累红痕，魔带最前端更是趁着Stephen念念有词的档口，挤进法师嘴里，紧紧压在他舌苔上，断绝他念咒的一切可能……

数十根外星长矛第次插进法师的身体，白着进去红着出来。剧痛也无法挽回他彻底涣散的意识，挡在纽约与外星大军之间的维山蒂之徽出现一条裂痕，Stephen毫无知觉的肉体从四千米高空飞速落下……


	7. Chapter 7

无名公园。

『RC1（1号核心反应堆）能量25%。』

“咳咳咳咳……”大脑仍然微微昏眩，熟悉的电子女音却令Tony感到无比亲切。

『RC1能量50%。』

“F.R.I.D.A.Y.？”

『RC1能量75%。』

“我还没死？”

『RC1能量100%。』

“这不科学，Carol这次比上次更动真格……”

『RC1能量125%。』

“125%？？？F.R.I.D.A.Y.？咳咳，好热！”

『RC1能量150%。如果这些多余的能源不被控制，电子元件事故只是早迟……RC1能量175%。』话音未落，仍俯卧在地的Tony抬起右臂，掌心向天空以最大功率发射斥力光波。外星士兵尖叫落地，Tony仍被浓黑的 秽土烟尘挡住视线，但他并不担心会误伤友军，他有他的好姑娘 F.R.I.D.A.Y.。借着左掌斥力喷射，钢铁侠一跳跃而起，穿过浓浓黑雾，杀入空中外星人堆里……

双掌斥力炮长达十分钟的发射后，能量终于趋于稳定。

『RC1能量100%。』

“这他妈到底怎么回事儿？”

『你仍愿意选择相信曾经伤害过你的人，但显然，Tony……你所宽容的，在 **_有的人_ ** 眼里绝不能忍。救你的这个功能仍在开发测试中……关于超负荷能源的控制我已经做了记录……』

“操，你没阻止 **_他_ ** 动我的装甲？？？动完甚至不告诉我一声？？你甚至还帮 **_他_ ** 做笔记？”

『你穿着 **_很快就会_ ** 被淘汰的旧型号——而我甚至觉得可以去掉‘ **_很快就会_ ** ’。半个月来，你哪怕有看过MK54一眼，也就不会对它的变化毫无知觉……更何况， **_他_ ** 可没错。证据就是刚刚他救了你。』

“ **_为什么_ ** ？ **_为什么_ ** 要这么做？”

『当一个人害怕失去，那他自然会去考虑任何威胁到他珍视之物的变量。』

“我不是问他，我是问你——你究竟是谁的A.I.？你是不是已经姓了von Doom？”

『如果你真认为有必要在已知命题上浪费口舌的话，我倒是很乐意和你讨论我们之中 **_到底谁_ ** 姓了von Doom。不过，你刚刚心心念念的奇异博士就……』

“Stephen？”

与此同时。

“Stephen！！！”Wanda的泪顺着脸颊滑落，她高举双掌再次用魔法撞上维山蒂之徽显现出的那条裂口，却依然无法穿透。

Stephen的身体仍在下坠，万千魔物一拥而上，哄抢他的肉体、分食他的灵魂。

“碰他者死！”愠怒的声音被电子音滤过、放大千倍响彻云霄。

“Õ◐ↂ◑Ø☯Ô◎Ò❍◐OↂÕ◎◐ↂ◑Ø☯Ô◎Ò❍◐OↂÕ◎。”那是连Wanda这样本维度第一梯队的精英法师也不曾听闻过的魔法咒语。

若愤怒能实体化，那些穿透重重包围、劈裂Stephen四周魔物、连续爆炸的紫色魔法光波正是教科书一般的释义。紫色所过之处紧接着一片哀嚎——消灭与放逐那些魔物轻松犹如割草。

这不可能！怎么能有地球魔法穿透维山蒂之徽？不，那不是……那闻所未闻的魔法是来自壁障另一边……另一个维度的外太空。

两滴泪珠卡在Wanda突然大睁的眼眶里，令她几乎以为错看。心跳和呼吸也在那一瞬停止。

伤痕累累的Stephen落入一副钢铁怀抱，不同于近处杀气满满的魔法光波，同样颜色却柔和的紫光瞬间将Stephen包裹，不允许他受伤的肌肤直接与冰冷的盔甲相触。几乎同时，Stephen陷入昏迷后不再坚固的金色壁障终于土崩瓦解，外星士兵再一次如潮水涌向纽约。

他们首当其冲的目标仍是Stephen，可尚未碰到包裹Stephen的紫色魔法力场就哀嚎着坠落。

“你们胆敢用那下贱的手动他一下？你这些杂碎也配碰他？”即使电子滤声器与记忆中不是同一款，曾无比熟稔的独特口音与只此一家的狂妄语气Wanda哪能错认？

“Doom！”红色光球瞬间汇于Wanda掌心。“若我不能手刃仇人，至少也要亲手把你关进孤岛监狱！”

“你那脑袋果然只是装饰品，女巫。”Doom小心护着Stephen避过红色闪电。“Stephen交代你什么了？他以命相托，保你在壁障另一边，就是为了让你如此愚蠢地冒犯Doom么？”

“你！监视我们却眼睁睁看着Stephen他……”

“监视？”恶名铁人隔着面甲冷哼一声，懒于否认。“或许你与他相识的岁月更长久，但显然Doom远比你清楚Stephen是什么人。你那白痴症晚期的可怜大脑辜负了Stephen的信任、也浪费了Doom的时间。移开你那坨无用的身体，否则Doom并不介意现在就用它来补天。”

大局为重。Wanda看了一眼昏迷中的Stephen，默念百次冷静。她极不情愿地退至一边，开始修补外星军队与纽约之间的壁障。很快，红色慢慢替代了渐渐消退的金光。

之前坠落的钢铁侠盔甲被Doom召回，很快，MK55盔甲就包裹住了Stephen。一响指之间，Stephen化作一缕紫烟消失在两人眼前……

不知何处、不知何时。

Stephen醒在一片美丽星空之下。——蓝到发紫的璀璨星空，像电子蓝屏反射下、Stephen再熟悉不过的故人之眼。

熟悉的东西总是令人安心，何况它如此美丽。

正愈合的胸口仍在抽痛，血在紫色治愈魔法的余热下慢慢凝结，不完整的灵魂正挣扎着试图复位，额间空荡荡——他失去了万法宗师的第三只眼，属于人类的视线却逐渐清明……

“Tony……？”Tony平安吗？那是法师的第一个念头。

Stephen捂着胸口坐起来，发现灵体状态的自己不在地球。粉色菌类拔地而起，巍峨如苍天古树。

难道他死了吗？

这究竟是圣光普照之处？还是暗影侵袭之时？是什么维度，又是什么时间，Stephen不知道。但他知道自己曾到过这里。

他曾用自己的双脚穿越这片草地，到达这条路尽头、藏在这片粉色密林中的某一扇门前……

那是一种无法抹去的感官记忆，即使他过目不忘的大脑此刻整理不出哪怕一丝关于这个的线索，他也十分笃定——这是一次故地重游。确切的说，一次神游。

而此刻他并非独自一人。

“嗨，Stephen，真高兴见到你。”苍老的声音响起，却带着一股熟悉的蓬勃自信，仙风道骨的沉稳夹缝中或许还藏着那么一点点小俏皮。

Stephen抬头想要看清那人的眼睛，逆着月光却十分费力。只能勉强辨出鬓角发色与与一头乌发对比鲜明，络腮胡子花白，在下颚打起俏皮的小卷儿。他没戴法师标配的手套，一身可能是蓝或绿的法袍，由悬浮斗篷托着漂浮在空中打坐。老法师膝头摊开一本深底烫着银边的魔法书，一支鹅毛笔自动书写着，金色的墨水晕开一张法阵图，拼写出魔咒之名。

Stephen不认得那个咒语，却在至尊圣所藏书阁最偏远的角落、一本积满灰尘、缺了八成内页的古书上见过这些字母符号。“这是厄运维度最古老的语言……是黑魔法。你知道的，你不该使用它。”Stephen的目光落在老法师身后的悬浮斗篷上。“你知道的，那会 **_再次_ ** 让你失去至尊法师的资格，Stephen。”

乌发白鬓的老法师愣了一下，然后微笑，星光在那一瞬驻进他辨不出眸色、却藏着无限智慧的双眼里。“别担心，Stephen，我并不打算使用它，只是做个记录。你知道的，魔法是最容易遗失的语言，而我86岁了……”

“什么？那你看上去还真帅！还有时髦的胡须，一头浓密黑发。”看着顶多也就60岁吧？不禁回想起多年前见过的来自未来的白发秃顶自己。难道被死亡祝福（或诅咒）、获得永生的Stephen Strange，更年期从100岁才开始？

老法师笑出一脸褶子，眉梢眼角是沉淀了大半个世纪的翩翩风度。“啊，年轻真好。总为美丽的皮相迷惑。”他合上书、飞到Stephen跟前，长指轻触Stephen心口。“很痛吧，Stephen？你总这么勇敢，那并不代表你心中就没有恐惧，而是心怀恐惧仍义无反顾地前行。”金色光辉自老法师指尖传递，流入Stephen心田。

“我不能在这儿逗留，纽约正在水深火热之中，Tony他也生死未……”

“Tony安全无虞。勇者Stephen，你拥有我的誓言。也许一切看上去真是世界末日，但相信我，Stephen，一切终会好起来的。”老法师的长指勾向他斗篷扣里的全知之眼。

“阿戈摩托之眼，你有阿戈……”

耀眼金光充斥整片星空，明亮得令Stephen睁不开眼，眼前的一切景象扭曲成一团金色。

“现在，Stephen，祝你安眠。”

再睁眼，Stephen的灵体在一间再熟悉不过的卧室里醒来。

现在，纽约。

恶名昭著超级反派对世上最好的人温柔，并不能改变他是个十恶不赦的独裁暴君这事实。公仇加私怨、旧恨加新愁，Wanda横眉冷对：“暂与你合作只为完成Stephen的嘱托，别以为我已原谅你对我犯下的暴行。”

“一个无可救药的蠢女人的自我解脱对Doom来说毫无意义。”Victor声音冰冷，不屑一顾。

“而正是这个女人曾令世界 **_第二_ ** 聪明的男人——堂堂一国之主心甘情愿言听计从。”

恶名铁人高扬起头颅，胸前斥力光束劈裂苍穹，迅猛如出鞘的王者之剑凌空斩断敌军之阵；双手紫色魔法紧跟而上将身前魔物一扫而空。“是Doom **_利用_ ** 了你。你不过是Doom离间复仇者与X战警的棋子，就像眼下你那 **_粗劣_ ** 的混沌魔法 **_勉强_ ** 可以一用。”

“为了Tony下半生幸福，我不杀你。但你那臭嘴再蹦出一个音节，我发誓这世上不会再有Doom——多元宇宙一百个Tony排队求我也救不了你。”她只要发愿……

这次，Doom甚至懒于回嘴，他专注于为敌人制造恐怖、书写末日篇章。

Victor von Doom向来是个一心多用的天才，他这项能力这与Wanda的好朋友Tony Stark不相上下。紫色魔法缠上金色丝线的尾巴，不容拒绝地将逐渐开裂的缝口一点点合上。Wanda望着已几乎完全缝合的天空裂口，她发誓她这边要比壁障那端那狂妄的恶棍更迅速完美地完成。

“不好意思，借过借过。”钢铁侠以超音速从红色魔法的最后那丝夹缝挤过去，一句话没说完人已在壁障另一边，坚实的魔法壁障在他身后严丝合缝地闭上。“Wanda，只恨现在没时间用最美丽的辞藻赞美你今天的美貌。Stephen呢？”

“Stephen此刻已在万全之所。”Wanda还没反应过来，Victor已替她交出答卷，语气微微不悦。很显然，Tony的突然出现并不在他计划之中。恶名铁人又在完美补上的天上叠加了十道加固咒语。

“万全之所？”

“他把我传送到了你床上，Tony。”一个熟悉的声音在两位铁人身后响起。

“Stephen？”Tony在空中一百八十度漂亮回旋，这让Tony一路牵肠挂肚的罪魁祸首可不就在他眼前——不，准确地说，是罪魁祸首蓝幽幽的灵体。

“我家确实是全世界最坚实的科技堡垒，但哪防得住该死的魔……”

“他——”Stephen蓝色的手指挥向沉默不语的恶名铁人。跳过星空下与未来的自己那段奇遇不说，Stephen坚信Tony的卧室才是Victor的初衷。“他在你卧室里加了三十多道白魔法与七十多道黑魔法，简直 **_万全_ ** 到丧心病狂。”这些魔法不仅来自地球还来自外太空、来自别的维度、甚至来自于亚瑟王时代。Stephen简直不敢细算这种 **_万全_ ** 背后的天价账单。

Tony不满地大喊：“为什么？”

“因为你身上总有他的气……咳咳……”Stephen稍有迟疑，重新斟酌了一下用词：“你与Victor走得比较近，魔物可能会把你当作是他，或者干脆趁你们不备抓走你的灵魂要挟Vi……”

“闭嘴，Stephen！Doom刚把你弄出去，你倒真能耐啊——肉体还在躺尸，灵体又跑回来送死。Doom低估了你叹为观止的愚蠢。”

“谢谢你，Victor。”

“这是为了神盾局那次，医生，Doom从不欠谁。”

“我 **_也_ ** 很高兴咱们又见面了，老朋友。你……”Stephen看了看恶名铁人，又看了看无敌铁人。“你们需要我的帮助。”


	8. 插播一张人物介绍

带你认识龙套们，点击就可以看全图啦  
[](https://i.loli.net/2018/12/02/5c037ae9cebd9.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> 标注没有别的意思，求大家看杜铁漫画吧！
> 
>  【1】钢铁侠v1 #250  
> 【2】内战 II （2015）  
> 【3】【6】钢铁侠：装甲战争 (2009) - Tony所有装甲都被敌人偷走了，生命危急时刻，Victor曾经派了一件毁灭装甲来英雄救美，最后Tony穿上了它。  
> 【4】FF (2011)   
> 【5】假如：钢铁侠输掉了装甲战争  
> 【7】钢铁侠：钢铁纪元  
> 【8】钢铁侠  
> 【9】钢铁侠v1 #149  
> 【11】宁静谷（Tranquility Gulch），即Fatal Frontier时间线，联合国在月球建立的城市。那个故事里(°_°)…Tony被Doom的魔法触手play了还很享受的样子  
> 【12】奇异博士v4 （2015）  
> 【13】终极漫画：终极战队v1 （2011）  
> 【14】秘密战争#9（2015）  
> 【15】终极战队v2 （2017）  
> 【16】复仇者v7 #8（2016）  
> 【17】奇异博士与至尊法师们（2017）在未来，猩红女巫之子Billy Kaplan成为了至尊法师，而Valeria则曾是其强劲对手。  
> 【18】神奇四侠v1 #604


End file.
